Security
by topsy-turvydom
Summary: 'She' is the daughter of one of the richest businessmen in Japan. Due to her father's fame and wealth, she is mostly a target for kidnapping threats. Of course, who else is best to protect her than a personal bodyguard. With 'him' being assigned for the job, chaos (or harmony?) ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood Hero

**Chapter 1**

Childhood Hero

* * *

Sobs…

Those were the only sound.

A single incandescent bulb lit the spacious room; its dust-covered wire suspended it from the ceiling. Its faint yellow light touched the figure of a girl not more than eight years of age. She sat on a wooden chair, a shabby fiber rope joined her torso with the backrest. A tear soaked blindfold, and a black cloth over her mouth concealed most of her face.

SLAM!

A door was pushed open with much force, making it swing all the way to the wall and overpower the girl's sobs. She squeaked as her spine stiffened, and her sobs doubled.

"Shut up! Ya' brat!" barked a masculine voice.

The girl flinched, which earned a sadistic chuckle from the man.

"Looks like 'yer gettin' outta here," he mocked. "If ya' know how to pray kid, ya' better start now." The voice was nearing her, until she could feel him speak right before her face. "'Coz once 'yer dear daddy didn't play his part of the deal and brought cops over, we'll have no choice but to make ya' join those li'l angels in heaven ya' believe in."

A malicious laugh followed his statement. This caused the girl's hairs to stand on ends. She didn't move a muscle and tried to contain her sobs. She wouldn't want to anger the man with the scary voice.

The man unlaced the rope around her torso none too gently and slung her over his left shoulder like a rag doll. Her breath was caught in her throat upon the impact. She heard more footsteps following the man carrying her. _They're probably the other bad guys that hid me._

The man came to a halt, but kept the girl on his hold.

"Here's the girl, now hand over the money!" Stated a deep voice right before them. It was foreign to her ears and authority latched with it.

"Sakura-hime" whispered the lone man standing opposite the group. "Hand her over first," he countered the kidnappers with a levelled tone.

"Tch, we're not that stupid you know. Open that briefcase and show us the money! Now!" growled the same authoritative voice.

_He must be the leader._ Making this man aggravated was the least thing he wanted. So, he did as he was told.

"Good." The leader addressed the man holding the girl. "Put the girl down. Take the gag and blindfold off."

The assigned man complied before he settled beside the former.

Just as the blindfold was removed, Sakura's blood shot emerald eyes adjusted to take in her surroundings.

"Sakumo-san!" she blurted out as soon as her eyes caught the figure just about six meters before her. He was carrying a large silver briefcase. His white hair a perfect contrast to the black formal suit he was wearing. And his onyx eyes were focused on her.

"Hime, don't be scared. I'm here to get you. Kizashi-sama sent me here to take you back home." Sakumo said as he tried to calm the girl.

"Look at tha'! 'Yer own scaredy daddy couldn't even come in person 'te getcha'! Poor li'l thing," mocked the bulky man on her right which she recognized, by his gruff voice, as the one who carried her. On cue, tears threatened to fill her eyes once more.

"Don't listen to him hime. Your daddy cares about you; he's just out of the country for the moment and couldn't come right away. But don't worry; I'm here to get you back."

"Aw… Uncwe's a pwotective one eh?" One of the kidnappers joined in the exchange, followed by the sniggers of the rest of them. Sakura turned her head back to look them. They were many, more than the number of fingers in her hands.

"Enough!" interrupted the man at her left. His face was shaved, compared with the others who had beards and moustaches. He was wearing a branded overcoat with the last two buttons at the top undone, where a shiny golden necklace peeked.

"Now let's get down to business, shall we?" His left eyebrow twitched. The childish behavior of his stupid pawns was getting in his nerves. If they weren't so useful to him, he would've disposed them himself.

"Let's switch possessions simultaneously at the count of three." His eyes narrowed at the white haired man. Said man nodded.

"One…"

Sakumo squatted, ready to slide the briefcase over to the kidnappers.

"Two…"

The two men on either side of Sakura made eye contact. Before the bulky man loosened his hold on her shoulder, as he prepared to push the girl to the opposite side.

"Three!"

Everything happened at the same time.

The briefcase was released from Sakumo's hold and was gliding its way to the kidnappers. Sakura was pushed forward and broke out into a run towards her saviour. It was a race between her and the briefcase… and the briefcase won.

Just as the men caught it, one was suddenly aiming a gun at the girl's back. The others were running frantically toward the backdoor of the abandoned slaughterhouse. They weren't stupid indeed. They knew that the white-haired man was not alone. They just had to divert the others' attention from their route. They had to create a distraction… and distraction they had made.

"No! Hime!" shouted Sakumo as he saw what the man was planning to do. He launched forward to try and avert the girl.

Just then, a gunshot dominated the entire place.

BANG!

The disturbing loud sound elicited a gasp of surprise from Sakura. The gunshot overtook the rest of her senses. She wasn't able to register what happened. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing. She found herself wrapped protectively in the arms of the man who was like a father to her.

"Sakumo-san…" she whispered, because that was all she can manage at the moment.

Sakumo was crouched to her height. He held the shocked girl at arm's length. His gaze roamed the girl's figure to check for any signs of injury, relief evident in his features when he found none. He was able to save her. Thank goodness, he was just on time to keep her away from that bullet.

"Hime… Don't be afraid. You're safe now…" he murmured.

He smiled at her then, complete with all the wrinkles he earned in his years. Sakura was just about to return the smile, but then she noticed something. Red liquid was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Then it hit her. He acted as a shield from the bullet. He took the bullet for her.

BANG!

A new wave of horror swept through Sakura as Sakumo's figure slightly hunched forward. Black eyes widened for a second before they slowly hid behind eyelids. The warm smile a moment ago was now lost.

Sakura kept her eyes wide open. She couldn't shut them down even if she badly wanted to. She wanted to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat. The echo of the loud noise rang in her ears.

She was living her worst nightmare.

Sakumo's grip on her limbs loosened, he slid to the ground and landed inches from her feet. Her gaze remained fixed straight ahead in shock. She could make out the figure of the man responsible for it. His gun was still aimed at her direction. And she was rooted in place.

BANG!

She was getting too familiar with that sickening noise. That noise was horrible, engraving itself in her mind.

She flinched as the man dropped to the ground. Burgundy liquid quickly poured out of the wound at his head, creating a pool of blood around his form.

The rescue team that had been hiding outside the whole time was alarmed by the first gunshot. They arrived at the scene and immediately took down the remaining kidnapper via head shot. In her peripheral vision, she saw them checking the area. The others ran toward her and the fallen man beside her.

Sakura landed her gaze on the white-haired man, now aware of the river of tears that were unconsciously flowing down her cheeks.

She couldn't breathe and her hands were trembling. What if the kidnappers came back for her? Why is there so much blood crawling to her feet? What would happen to Sakumo-san? Would he leave her too?

A man was talking to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Everything was spinning and she was starting to feel nauseous. The last thing she heard was an ambulance siren before nothing. And everything went black.

* * *

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Sakura, honey, I know it's not easy to accept but he's in a better place now and..."

Sakura tuned the woman's voice out. No matter how calm her voice sounded, she didn't want to hear her words. She didn't want to hear the sadness in the woman's voice. She wanted to hear Sakumo-san's gleeful one. She wanted to see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes whenever he smiles.

And that's exactly what she was trying to see while her gaze was fixed on the wall behind the woman.

…

…

_It was Sakura's fifth birthday. A huge fairy tale-themed party was being held. Complete with balloons around the place, children in their costumes, a huge birthday cake and funny clowns. It was almost the perfect children's party. Almost. Sakura frowned at the thought. Her daddy wasn't home yet and she wasn't planning to blow her candles without him._

She was dressed in a white princess' dress; complete with a tiara on her bright pink hair, which was pulled up in a bun. She was sitting on the porch, instead of being present in the party at the backyard. It's almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon; three hours had passed since her party started and she was still waiting for her daddy.

She ignored the maids who were practically begging for her to go back at the venue. She refused to celebrate without her daddy this time, since he wasn't present on her last birthday.

A classy black car came into view and she jumped with joy at the thought that her father was finally home. The car stopped in front of the porch. The door swung open, and then came out her daddy's bodyguard, Sakumo-san. She waited for her daddy's figure to appear next, but the door was then shut.

"Wow! Is that a princess I see? Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" Sakumo greeted with a smile as he walked to the girl and kneeled to her height.

"Sakumo-san!" Sakura grinned widely and ran toward the white-haired man for a hug. "Thank you, but where's daddy?" The girl asked innocently while she was still eyeing the car already on its way to park in the basement.

Sakumo carefully picked out his next words. "Sakura-chan, Kizashi-sama was really really excited to attend your party. Something just came up at his work, so he sent me here because he would really really be coming home late."

Sakura's cheerful expression slowly turned into a frown. "Oh, I'll wait for him then," her disappointment apparent.

"Sakura-chan... he would like it if you wait for him, but it would make him happier if you enjoy the party he arranged for you. Don't you want him to be happy?" The girl meekly nodded. "Do you know that if you're happy, your daddy will be happy as well?"

"Really?" that picked Sakura's curiosity and her sad mood seemed to lessen, so Sakumo nodded in assurance. "Then if I'm sad, he'll feel it too. I don't want daddy to be sad."

_She really is a bright girl_, thought Sakumo. He had been a witness to the growth of this girl since she was just in her mother's womb. He treats Sakura like a daughter, since he never had one and had only a single son. He became busy on his job as the head bodyguard of the Haruno family, that he had less to no time looking-out for his own.

"Then let's get you to your kingdom, you're highness." Sakumo smiled brightly toward the girl as he took note of her costume. The corners of his eyes wrinkled at the action_. _"_You are indeed a princess, a hime. And from now on, you will be addressed as Sakura-hime._"

_Sakura giggled and grinned from ear to ear at the thought of her being called a princess. The sadness a moment ago was completely forgotten. She took the hand Sakumo-san had offered and let him escort her to the party that was waiting for her in her palace grounds._

…

…

"...would not be happy to see you like this." The woman in front of her finished.

"..."

"Sakura..." She whispered one last time.

"..."

The blonde woman sighed and offered her a sad smile. "I'll be going now, honey. I'll come back next week, okay?"

"..."

"You know… you can always talk to me. I'm here for you, honey."

_I'm here for you_.

Sakura averted her gaze to the hazel eyes of the woman. Those words seemed to not match with these eyes she was seeing. Although they were sincere, these were not the same eyes she expected. These were not Sakumo-san's. So she settled to look at the wall for the nth time and tried to remember those warm dark eyes.

…

…

_She was six years old. It was her first day of grade school. The longest day so far that she had spent away from the people in their house. She learned new things. She made new friends. She was happy the whole day, but it ended up not the way she expected. _

She had just come out of their school building and was on her way to the gates, where she 'demanded' her nanny should wait for her. She wanted to start doing things on her own, she argued. She was passing by the school grounds, which was crowded of other parents and guardians meeting up with their respective children. She was so busy observing the others that she didn't notice someone approaching her. The tall man with dark hair stopped directly before her.

"There you are!" exclaimed the man. He was talking to her, but she didn't know the mister. Then, she remembered her daddy's advice about not talking to strangers. She went nervous and pursed her lips together to refrain from talking. She decided to ignore the man and go around him, but he gripped her arm and stopped her on her track.

"Hey sweetie, where are you going?" The man crouched to face her. He was smiling and he was acting as if they knew each other. "Now, what did I tell you about not letting your sweat dry out? Here let me wipe that." He took out a handkerchief then.

She got even more uneasy, and she couldn't free herself from the man's grip. She didn't know what the handkerchief was for, but she definitely wasn't sweating. She was taken aback when the cloth covered her nose and mouth instead, before the sudden sleepiness took over.

"This is just too easy…" she heard the man murmur before giving in to sleep.

She had been crying since she woke up to this unfamiliar creepy place. She was in a room. It was dark and if it weren't for the faint light of the moon, she wouldn't have made out anything. Judging by the barely noticeable old bed on her side and the dusty vanity, she was in a bedroom or what used to be one.

Her wrists were tied together and so were her ankles. Her mouth was gagged by a cloth that was now soaked from the tears rolling down her face. She had no idea what was happening. Why did the man hid her in here? What did he want from her?

The door creaked open. The same man who took her came into view. He snorted at the pathetic sight of the girl on the floor.

"Now, it's time to play hide and seek," his chilly voice sent goose bumps to her skin. He lifted the girl, by hooking his hands under her arms, and carried her toward the closet. The door was already open, so he dropped her inside unceremoniously.

"Well kid, it was nice knowing you. You are a walking bank, do you know that? Oh, and say 'thank you' to your daddy for me, if he was able to find you, that is." He laughed at his own joke, the laugh she unconsciously labelled as the 'evil laugh'.

He closed the closet and it wasn't long before she heard the bedroom door creaked to a close. She was left inside and her crying never came more freely that before.

She was a walking bank? What did he mean by that? Aren't banks supposed to have a lot of money? But she didn't have that much money, other than the coins in her piggy bank.

She was choking on the blackness. She never liked dark places. She couldn't stomach the reality that she may not get another chance to see her daddy, her kingdom that was their house, Sakumo-san, and the friends that she had just met that morning. She cried even harder at the thought. She cried until she fell asleep.

The closet door was opened and light entered the small space.

"Sakura-hime!" She heard a man call out, his voice familiar. She opened her eyes and cringed at the sudden strike of light. It was now morning and the sunlight illuminated the room that was just a blurry black last night.

Sakumo and the rest of the security squad, together with the authorities, had been having a rescue search for Sakura since the previous night. The kidnappers only left them a clue that the girl was kept at an 'aged building that was once a home'. They searched the entire Konoha City for buildings that were previously of residential use and were converted to another function. They searched for abandoned apartments. Then they searched for haunted houses, and that was what led them to this house.

Sakura looked up and was met with two warm worry-filled onyx orbs. He reached for her and carefully removed the gag from her mouth.

"It's okay now Sakura-hime. No one's going to hurt you now. **I'm here for you.**" Sakumo tried to comfort the stunned girl. She still couldn't bring herself to speak as she stared at his onyx eyes with her puffy ones.

Sakumo proceeded to untie the binds around her wrists. After he did, she automatically wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder blade in gratitude.

_Sakumo-san was now officially her hero._

…

…

The blonde woman was caught off guard when the girl's eyes shifted to her own. She thought that these therapy sessions were now finally paying off. She was starting to see fire from the embers… but then Sakura's gaze left hers were unfocused once again. She exchanged meaningful glances with the dark haired woman beside her.

She let out another silent sigh at that. "See you soon, honey." She whispered, trying not to sound disappointed, but failing at it. "Take care. We're leaving now."

She attempted to pat the girl's head, but Sakura dodged her arm. So, she pulled it back and offered another sad smile instead.

The two women stood and headed for the door. They took one last glance at the broken child behind them, before walking out the door and gently closing it.

A week had passed since the incident. A week since Sakura's third kidnapping. A week since Sakumo saved her for the third time. A week since she had last seen him… and she will not get a chance to, ever again.

* * *

At the main parlour of the Haruno house, a middle-aged man with pinkish-brown hair was sitting on one of the sofas. His elbows were rested on his knees and his face was buried with his hands. He was starting to feel a migraine coming. He couldn't do anything to bring his little girl back to normal. What now remains of her is a shell of his daughter. And there was no one else to blame but him.

If only he had hired more bodyguards for her, considering the threat note he received prior to his business trip. But he was just so used to receiving such threats and overlooked the situation. He had not known that the kidnappers that time were actually greater in number than the usual. He had no idea they were a lot stronger to take on three of the most skilled bodyguards he assigned for his daughter.

And to take matters worse, they were able to kill the best in his security squad, Sakumo.

He assigned Sakumo to protect Sakura way back after her first kidnapping. And since then, she was only kidnapped once until last week. He had been careless. If only he had not taken Sakumo with him to his business trip, his little girl would've stayed safe in the first place. He wouldn't have lost the man who was like a part of his family.

He sent Sakumo back to Japan after the kidnappers called and announced they had his daughter. He was so ashamed of Sakumo's son now. He felt responsible for robbing the boy of his only family left.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard footsteps nearing the room. He looked up as two women walked in. He stood from his seat and inquired.

"How is she?"

The blonde shook her head and the dark-haired one answered him professionally.

"I'm afraid she has not made any significant improvements, Kizashi-san. The events in the past week are really too much for an eight year-old girl. She had witnessed the crime scene, and because of that she wasn't allowed to attend Sakumo's funeral either. It's normal for her to experience trauma. But with constant therapy, she'll be able to come through."

"I'm counting on you Shizune, Dr. Tsunade. Thank you very much for attending to my little girl."

Tsunade answered this time, "Oh, you can drop the formalities. It's not like we're acquaintances." She sighed. "It's the least I could do for my best friend's daughter. If Mebuki were here, she would've beaten me up to help Sakura. But that's not necessary, 'cause I'm willing to help no matter what. It's a good thing Shizune here specializes in Psychology. But remember Kizashi, you play the biggest part in Sakura's recovery. Don't just depend everything on us, because you are what she needs at this point in her life."

There's a renewed look of determination in Kizashi's eyes as he nodded. "I understand. Thank you... Tsunade."

Tsunade's heart twitched at that. She could see in the man's turquoise eyes just how much he really cares for his daughter. She smiled politely and Kizashi returned the smile as they bid goodbye, not for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies

**A/N:**

**Hi Readers! Thank you so much for spending your valuable time in reading this story. Here's your change! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Apologies

* * *

The woman with jade eyes and golden blonde hair offered him a wide smile. He trailed his fingertips down her cheek, only to feel the cold, smooth, flat surface of the glass.

Kizashi had been staring at his late wife's portrait, wondering what she would do if she were here.

She might have been by their daughter's side every second, like how often she had caressed her swollen stomach. She might have kept on encouraging Sakura to move on, like the way her voice had sung after every kick inside her belly. Because that was how she was, she was a strong woman.

Mebuki insisted on having a child, despite the complications of her being pregnant. She took the risk of having Sakura. He couldn't compare himself with his wife's display of courage. He was too selfish to lose her. Though in the end, that was exactly what happened.

Now, the void in his chest was spreading. And this time, it was for his little girl.

For the past weeks, Sakura's behavior had improved. She now paid attention to people talking to her. She now managed to respond to conversations. She was slowly getting back to life, but at the same time she remained different. Her eyes that were once filled with emotion now looked dull. He hadn't seen her innocent smile for four weeks now, and he already missed it.

But he couldn't lose hope. He may have been hanging on by a thread but his daughter was holding onto him. He had taken a month-long leave after considering Tsunade's advice. She was right. He had better be with Sakura in her recovery, and he sincerely wanted that; to spend some quality time with his daughter.

But he can't avoid work. He's a businessman, a tycoon at that. Work seemed to follow him everywhere. So instead of keeping full watch of his little girl, it was more like he only took his work home with him. He was working his head off for the sake of his daughter's future.

_I would give her that at least… a fruitful future._

He set the picture frame back on the night stand, and lay back on the bed once more. A few seconds passed before he heard a soft knock at the door. He sat up and made an attempt to rise off the bed, but the door parted slightly to give way for the subject of his thoughts.

"Daddy?..." Sakura whispered. She slipped her head in and spotted her father sitting on the bed.

"What is it, honey?" His brows went up, before he took a side glance at the clock. Its thirty minutes past midnight.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course honey, come on in."

Sakura stepped in and closed the door while clutching a stuffed teddy bear in her arms. Her footsteps were quiet against the plush carpet.

"What's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?" Kizashi asked, as he noticed the crease on her forehead and her constricted pupils. He patted the space beside him and Sakura was quick to climb the bed and get comfortable beside her daddy.

"Yes..." she uttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kizashi's brows furrowed. She had been having a lot of nightmares lately.

Sakura shook her head, "No". She shut her eyes tight and squeezed the teddy bear.

"Okay then, honey. Go to sleep. Daddy will chase away your bad dreams." Kizashi kissed her forehead, tucked her in and caressed her head before preparing to sleep himself.

Sakura rolled onto her side and put her left arm over her father's stomach in an embrace. Kizashi, who was facing up, smiled and returned the gesture. He patted her left shoulder with the rhythm of a silent lullaby.

Sakura liked the warmth from her daddy. It eased away the cold of fright brought by her bad dreams. It made her feel secure, the same feeling she had whenever she was with Sakumo-san.

The silence went on. Kizashi's breathing was just starting to even out when Sakura spoke again.

"Daddy?"

"Hmn..?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

* * *

It was seven in the evening. The father and daughter were having supper. Kizashi was sitting at the head of the dining table while Sakura sat at his right.

Aside from Sakura's behavioural improvement, her appetite seemed to have spiked up as well. She was able to eat right now compared to the weeks prior, when she had merely taken bites from her dinner.

They were halfway to their meal, when Kizashi's mobile rang. He furrowed his brows after looking at the caller ID and excused himself out of the dining room. Since the house was genuinely quiet, Sakura was able to hear his muted voice from the adjacent parlour room.

"Yes, Shizuko?" Shizuko was her daddy's secretary from work. She frowned and paused her eating. "What? But I won't be back 'til Monday, what about Mr. Watari?... Oh, well what time should his flight arrive?... Fine then, what time will Mr. Uzumaki be there?... What? Why didn't you say so? I'll be right there. Bye."

Kizashi strode back to the dining room and to Sakura's side. He crouched to her height as he flashed an apologetic smile.

"Sakura, honey, I need to go to the office for a moment. It's an emergency at work. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be back before bedtime to tuck you in, okay?" Sakura unwillingly nodded. Kizashi kissed her forehead then proceeded to the garage door, the sound of his footsteps fading.

Sakura glanced back at the seat previously occupied by her father, and her mood dropped in an instant. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

_It's not as pleasing to eat in front of a practically empty table_.

She looked over at the seat opposite her and there was Sakumo-san.

He was bowed to his plate as he took in a lettuce from the vegetable salad. He raised his head and caught her eyes, before the corners of his lips tugged upward in a smile. Sakura just stared back at him, wide-eyed.

She blinked.

And he was gone.

She looked back at her plate, her eyes stinging. Why was she always left alone? Why did her mother leave her? Why have Sakumo-san did?... Even her daddy didn't want to spend time with her. Then, there were the other kids at school.

There was one time at pre-school, when they had been asked to draw their family. She had only drawn two stick figures: she and her dad. One of her classmates had seen it and laughed at her until the other kids joined in. Even at school, most kids refused to be friends with her.

Tears were filling her eyes, but she just rubbed them off with her sleeves. Her father would come back tonight. He promised… and she would hold on to that.

It was thirty minutes past ten o'clock. Sakura's bed time has passed and she was losing the battle against sleep. She decided to lie down in bed for a moment. She wanted to stay awake and wait for her daddy to come home and tuck her in as he promised.

_He wouldn't break his promise, would he?_

But then, she remembered the times when her daddy did exactly just that. And they happened quite often: during her birthday parties, when she needed help on her homework, when she first went to the dentist and she was scared to death, when she aced her exam and they were supposed to celebrate at a restaurant, when she joined a quiz bee at school, even during the times when she was kidnapped.

No, he wasn't in any of those. But there was someone present in all of those occasions, and that was Sakumo-san.

_Maybe, it could've been better if Sakumo-san were my dad._ Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought.

She assumed that her father had finally given her his full attention after what happened, but she was wrong. _He wouldn't have stayed home this long if it weren't for that incident. He is the same as always._ She wasn't sure what to think of her father anymore.

No, she should not doubt her father. He made Sakumo-san watch over her, after all. She was thankful for that. If her father did that, then like Sakumo-san, he was also a good person. _A superhero._ Unconsciously, her lips spread into a smile. Dr. Tsunade kept on telling her that Sakumo-san was happy wherever he was; that although he wasn't there physically, he still continues to look out for her from the sky.

Back then, Sakumo-san never failed to mention that her daddy cares for her too. So yeah, she shouldn't think badly of her father. She shouldn't.

Yet deep inside her heart, she wasn't able to deny the building disappointment towards him. She began to agree with it, as she acknowledged defeat in her fight with sleep.

That night, she dreamed of her daddy's peck on her forehead and his hushed words of 'I'm sorry'. _Yes, it was only a dream_. Because she believed that it was impossible to actually happen. Because she knew that her daddy was good at breaking promises.

* * *

Sakura was in her father's home office; she was sitting on the couch across the said man. Her father mentioned he wanted her to meet someone, so they were waiting for that person.

"Sakura," Kizashi started, "you've been away from school for a while now, and I trust that you know how important education is. How would you like the idea of returning to school? Besides, your friends already miss you. They've been sending you letters the whole month, haven't they?"

Kizashi's eyes narrowed, taking in his daughter's reaction. He was silently hoping that he didn't say anything that might bring her back to distress. Shizune advised that Sakura's exposure to more people may help in her full recovery; and that it would be good for her to go back to school. If she could see that more people care for her, Sakumo's absence would be less overwhelming for the girl.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I would love to, daddy." The corners of her mouth tugged slightly upward.

Fortunately for Kizashi, Sakura also missed the few friends she had at school. And these past few days, she was starting to prefer the noisy atmosphere of school than the quiet hollow spaces of this house. Although now, she was getting used to solitude and was starting to think that it wasn't as bad as it had seemed. She realized she still had friends, whom she could confide to.

Kizashi sighed in relief and smiled at her. "That's good then. It's December though, and the holidays will start soon. So it would be best if you just return to school next month when classes resume."

"Okay…" Sakura didn't mind. Besides, she needed some time to prepare anyway.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you, honey. And that's primarily the reason why we are here." At this Kizashi spoke each word more cautiously.

"You do know that we could not overlook your safety…" Kizashi paused to assess her reaction; Sakura seemed unfazed, so he continued. "So, I decided to assign you a new bodyguard and-"

He was cut off from his sentence by a knock at the door. "Oh! That might just be him." He informed Sakura, before he turned to the door at his far right.

"Come in!" he called out.

Sakura followed her father's gaze and found the door that was swinging open.

She froze. Her eyes widened in shock. _What?_

Kizashi stood up to greet the new comer, unaware of his daughter's reaction. He walked a few paces towards the visitor. They shook hands and exchanged short greetings. All the while, Sakura kept staring at the visitor, confusion apparent in her features.

"Sakura, I'd like you to me-… honey?" Kizashi turned around and noticed how pale his daughter's face was. He mentally remarked that she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Honey, what's wrong?" Kizashi rushed to Sakura in an instant. He knelt in front of her and nudged her shoulders. But her head remained tilted to her left, to where the new comer stood.

"Sakumo-san?..." She whispered.

That was when Kizashi realized his comment couldn't have been far from right. _Of course she would think that. He looked a lot like Sakumo after all._

"Sakura… I'd like you to meet Sakumo's son and your new personal bodyguard… Kakashi."

Kakashi watched the two Harunos, quite understanding the situation. He ignored how the girl referred to him as and opted to go near them.

When Kakashi walked towards them, Sakura was able to examine him up close. She noticed that he indeed looked a lot younger, around early twenties, compared to Sakumo-san who was in his late fifties. Although they have the same hair color and the same spiked hair style; this man lacked the longer hair strands at the back in a low ponytail. His skin was also smoother than that of Sakumo-san's.

What she wasn't sure though, was if he resembled his father's face. His face was mostly concealed by his turtle-neck-like top, which stretched from just below his ears to the mid-part of his nose bridge. It made her think of those typical ninja attires she sees on TV.

Then there were his eyes. Those dark eyes that looked a lot like Sakumo-san's own. Those eyes were mainly the reason why she mistook this man for her previous protector.

"Hi there Sakura! It's nice to finally meet you."

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as Kakashi spoke. She was embarrassed all of a sudden for confusing him with someone else.

"H-hi…"

Kizashi sighed and calmed down a bit. For a second, he thought Kakashi's presence had triggered his daughter's trauma.

"You okay honey?" Still, he needed to be sure. Sakura nodded. He reluctantly let her go and stood straight to address the other occupant in the room.

"I apologize for the introduction, Kakashi. My daughter's quite reserved to strangers."

"It's alright Kizashi-sama. I understand."

Just then, Kizashi's mobile rang. He took it out of his pocket, and then glanced at the caller ID.

"Excuse me for a second." He walked out of the study and into the hallway.

Kakashi eyed the girl. Her head was bowed to the floor, her shoulders were slumped and her hands were folded together on her lap. He took note of her long hair that hid the sides of her face, acting like a curtain; and of course, its strange color.

_She definitely looked vulnerable._

"You look a lot like him, you know?" Sakura's soft voice broke the silence.

Kakashi was taken aback. He didn't want to talk about his father. "I kind of get that a lot." He tried to sound casual, but his gritted teeth made it sound different.

It was true that he got most of his father's looks. That was the reason why he covered his face in the first place. He didn't want to be labelled as just a copy of his father, Sakumo. Sakumo: the ever loving husband. Sakumo: the best close protection officer. Sakumo: the hero. And so on. Sakumo had played almost every role that he could, with just one exception. Sakumo never truly played the part of being a father to him.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel rage whenever his father was brought up. He was mad at him because he had been too dedicated in his job. He was mad at him because he had spent too much time with the Harunos. He was mad at him because he had chosen to be the hero that he was, and used his body to take on a bullet.

Yes, that was what caused his demise, just one bullet to the nape. He could have survived the first gunshot, since he was wearing the standard body armor. And the force had just struck the part where his right lung was, hence the internal bleeding. He could have pulled through it.

But no… the great Hatake Sakumo, for once, let his guard down. _Whatever happened to 'don't turn your back on your enemy?' That was rule number one._ His father had been careless. And he hated him for it.

What he hated the most though, was himself. Because regret and longing overpowered in this internal conflict of his. Being compared to his own father sent a rush of these emotions through him. And he hated doubting himself. He hated the thought that once in his teenage years; he had envied this girl before him for having his father's attention.

"I'm sorry…" she uttered, her voice shaky. Her head was now raised to meet his eyes.

Kakashi raised a brow. "It's okay. You're father already said that."

"No, it's not that. I didn't… I didn't mean to let Sakumo-san die." Her voice cracked at the last word; tears were now freeing themselves from her eyes. "I swear I didn't want that to happen either… I'm sorry Kakashi-san… I'm really sorry…" She was sobbing now, complete with the occasional hiccups.

Kakashi just stood there, unsure of how to comfort the girl. Pushing his own issues aside for a moment, he carefully sat down beside Sakura and patted her back. He was jolted by the sudden hold of tiny arms around his waist, before she leaned her head to his side. He let her clung to him for a few minutes while he continued to pat her back. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he himself missed the comfort of a simple hug.

"It's not your fault, Sakura. _It was an accident_." The words were out of his mouth before he even understood what they meant. And he knew instantly that those words weren't just for the girl, but for him as well.

Sakura pulled away and looked at him. "So, you weren't mad at me just now?" Her voice was still heavy from crying. "'Cause by the way you talked and how your eyes looked scary, I thought… but then I'm not really sure, since I can't see the rest of your face. Can you remove that?"

She pointed at the thin fabric that covered the lower half of his face. She was getting absorbed in curiosity, so she continued. "Can you breathe properly with that covering your nose and mouth?"

Kakashi chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Hey, do you know that you ask too many questions? And to answer them, 'no', 'no' and 'yes'."

Sakura wasn't sure why, but she immediately felt comfortable with Kakashi-san. Maybe it was the fact that he's the son of her previous bodyguard. Or maybe it was the refreshing feeling of meeting someone new. Either way, what mattered at the moment was this unexplainable light feeling in her chest.

When Kizashi went back to his home office, he couldn't believe his eyes. There it was! He finally got to see the very thing he missed the most. He finally got to see Sakura's sweet carefree smile once more.

* * *

It was Christmas day and Kakashi's third week in the Haruno household. In that short period of time, he was able to recognize the Harunos better than the standard profiles given to him. He saw Kizashi as a generous man and a good father who spoils his only daughter, while Sakura was very bright for her age but was quite the stubborn one.

Kakashi knew he was in no place to meddle with their personal business, of course. Sakura suffered a severe trauma, after all. So, he settled to focus and observe the surroundings for any potential threats.

They were at the mall. Kakashi and three more bodyguards were accompanying the two Harunos in their Christmas shopping spree. Sakura would just point at a shop to go to every now and then; and Kizashi and the rest of them would follow. Their shopping went on for two hours until they decided to have lunch at a restaurant.

"Where do you want to go next, honey?" Kizashi asked, as their orders arrived. The four bodyguards were joining them at the table.

"Well, I've always wanted to watch that latest animated movie." Sakura replied rather excitedly. "Can we go to the movie theatre? Please?" Her hands were clapped together as if in prayer.

"Okay then, honey. Finish your meal first." Kizashi was glad to see his daughter became livelier day by day. She hadn't acted this way in a long time. Ever since Kakashi had arrived, it was as if she had never been in trauma at all. He noted that he should thank Kakashi for that later.

The ever so familiar ringing sound interrupted the silence that had just started. Kizashi excused himself, stood up and went to the restroom to answer the call. Two of the bodyguards followed him.

Sakura's eyes followed her father's figure until he was out of view. She looked back at her plate and frowned. _This scenario's getting old._ She resumed eating; her pace slower than before. All these didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi's sharp eyes.

A few minutes later, Kizashi came back with the two bodyguards.

"Hey, honey, I've got good news. Mr. Uzumaki called and he's inviting us to have dinner at their house tomorrow." Mr. Uzumaki was her father's latest business partner. He mentioned that Mr. Uzumaki also had an only child who coincidentally went to the same school as Sakura's.

"You can finally meet his child and maybe you two could be friends."

It had taken Sakura a few seconds to process that her father wasn't actually leaving.

"Yeah… Maybe," she replied, still stunned.

* * *

The Uzumaki mansion was huge, bigger than the Haruno's. Sakura hardly saw the entire grounds from her view inside their car. It had the look of grand classical buildings, typically seen on TV and magazines, those which you couldn't seem to get used to. Landscaping was provided throughout the driveway. The car drove around a fountain before stopping opposite the porch.

Kakashi, who was seated at the passenger side, got off the car and checked the perimeter before he opened the door at the backseat for the Harunos.

Sakura stepped out first in her formal red dress and flat sandals, followed by Kizashi in his black tuxedo. All were wearing thick overcoats as protection against the cold winter breeze. They were led by the maids to the foyer where they took off their coats, and then to the living room where the Uzumakis await them.

Sakura saw two adults, sitting side by side on a couch. The two stood up and welcomed them as soon as they entered the room.

_They must be Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki._

She watched as the couple and her father exchanged greetings, before Mr. Uzumaki turned to her.

"And you must be Sakura. Your father has told me so much about you. Happy holidays!" He appeared to be a kind man and he had a friendly smile, so she returned the greeting.

"Happy holidays, Mr. Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Sakura spoke politely as she took the hand he offered.

Just then, another figure arrived. "Oh! There you are. What took you so long? Come over here." Mr. Uzumaki called in the child that looked just about Sakura's age.

"Sakura," Mr. Uzumaki faced her with his ever present genuine smile. "This is my kid… Karin."


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Anew

**A/N:**

**As a token of gratitude to you wonderful readers and for your equally magnificent reviews, here's a looooooooooooooooooong chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Starting Anew

* * *

Silence…

It was deafening at first.

But with the thought of where he was, he began to associate it with serenity.

Peaceful: such a fitting word for a memorial park.

Kakashi had been standing in front of a gravestone for thirty minutes now. If he had the time, he could remain so for hours. He was trained for that; he was a close protection officer after all.

The lack of noise strongly lured him to reminisce, so he let his thoughts drift off with the cold breeze.

…

…

_There were a lot of people; from their family friends to the people whom he didn't recognize. They were here to grieve with him, to mourn for a very special person; for his mother._

The news had reached him while he had been training. He had just finished the obstacle course when their team captain called for him. He had rushed to the hospital, and there he saw his parents. One of whom was already too pale and unmoving.

So, that led them to this moment. It was the day they could have one last look at his mother's face. It was her funeral. The people around him were pouring their tears out in sorrow; they were saying their goodbyes and prayers. But he was different. He remained silent. He didn't let a single tear fall. Not when his father was around.

He refused to look weak in his father's eyes. He wanted to show him that he had become independent. That he was on his way to create a name for himself. Even without his help.

The number of people slowly lessened as the soil blanketed the casket; until such time that Kakashi and Sakumo were the only ones left.

"Kakashi, how are you son?" Sakumo interrupted the awkward silence between them.

He knew that his son held a grudge against him. Sakumo rarely goes home ever since he was assigned to guard the Harunos. And whenever he does, Kakashi was always out or on training. That was why he couldn't help but be glad to see him, despite his wife's passing. His boy had really grown into a man.

"I'm good." Kakashi replied, his face indifferent.

"Your mother had told me… that you've graduated in the army. You would make a good soldier." Sakumo smiled proudly at his son, but Kakashi's gaze stayed on the grave before them.

"I'm currently training to be a bodyguard. The army training would be an edge."

"Oh… So you're still pursuing that dream." Sakumo saw that determined eleven year old boy, who established that goal, in this eighteen year old man. He was then fascinated at the idea of being able to help other people in dangerous situations.

"Kakashi, you have to remember that being a bodyguard is a selfless and sometimes thankless job."

Kakashi's eyes shifted to Sakumo this time. "I can see that."

Sakumo didn't miss the underlying message. "Son, I may not have been a great father to you. But I want you to know that I support your dreams; I and your mother do."

Kakashi wanted to believe his father's words but Sakumo's actions spoke otherwise. Or was it him who kept his distance? Either way, Kakashi was willing to give his father a chance and let him into his life again. After all, they only had each other now.

He was about to tell Sakumo that he was training in the Shinobi Securities; the agency where Sakumo had graduated with flying colors. He was about to tell him that he wanted him to attend his graduation. He was about to; but a call beat him to it.

Sakumo answered his phone. It was one of the bodyguards in the Haruno mansion. The conversation was a blur for Kakashi. He only made out the words that Sakura was kidnapped and it was now for the second time.

What was clear to him though, was the look of shock, worry and determination on his father's face all throughout the call.

Why couldn't his father be concerned for him that way? Why did another person's child appear to be more important than his own son?

"Kakashi, I have to go. Good luck with your training, son." Sakumo patted his shoulder in a farewell gesture then walked away in a hurry; not even waiting for a reply.

Kakashi remained standing there; in front of his mother's grave. His eyes followed his father's retreating form. The hope to fix their relationship shattered into pieces. And unlike the clichés of falling rain in this setting, the sunny weather seemed to be mocking him. It was laughing out loud at how unfortunate he had become. And so, he told himself… he had lost both parents that day.

He trained harder, twice as the effort he exerted before. He cut off his ties with his father for two years straight. He didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Although he couldn't deny his last name, there was still one thing he can conceal: his face.

"Hey Kakashi! You know, you're a good looking guy. I mean, not as handsome as me, but you'll do. You don't need to cover your face from everyone." A loud jovial voice spoke.

"Shut up, Obito. Can you soften your voice a little? The least we want now is to attract any unwanted attention. We're infiltrating the enemy's base. Focus!" Kakashi replied in a hushed voice, complete with an eyebrow twitch. Obito had been his friend since they were in the army training. If he wasn't just as talkative as he was, he can pass as a best friend.

"Sheesh! I'm just not used to that new get-up of yours. Is that a part of your props? I was just worried. There's a great possibility that you can be mistaken for one of the enemies, you know. You are aware they wear masks, right?" Obito continued his bantering while he stayed crouched, following Kakashi's lead.

"Just shut up, will you? And watch out for traps, they might be anywhere." In Kakashi's moment of distraction, he failed to notice a transparent nylon, which was raised a few millimeters from the ground. And when he did, he had already stepped on it.

The action triggered a small explosion behind the container van they were hiding against, just enough to blow their cover. The container van shook with the sudden impact. It caused the heavy-looking boxes on top of it to tumble upon them.

"Kakashi!" Obito acted on instinct to save his comrade. He lunged forward and pushed Kakashi to the side as the objects plummeted. He was left standing there, on the very spot Kakashi had been.

_Kakashi watched with wide eyes, as the objects crashed onto Obito._

_How could he be so careless?_

…

…

Kakashi stared at the name engraved on the tombstone. In silence, he asked for forgiveness since he had failed to play his part. The results of the actions he made kept on bugging him until this day.

"Obito…" he murmured.

Then he heard the familiar stifled laugh from behind. "Damn! You always get me! How do you do that?" Obito stepped beside him with a facial expression as mature as a three year old.

"Because you weren't stealthy enough. I can clearly hear the grass rub against the soles of your feet. Sometimes I wonder why you even passed as a bodyguard." That was a lie though. Kakashi definitely acknowledge Obito's skills when it came to work. He always turned into serious mode and became fully alert whenever his charge was around.

"Well, excuse me! Are you forgetting that you owe me your life? I saved your ass on our first mission, remember?" Obito flashed him a knowing smirk.

"I remember alright. That was an enactment mission. And those boxes were empty." Kakashi returned the smirk, too bad Obito can't see it.

"Tch. That was still our first mission, nonetheless." Obito insisted.

"And it's a failed one."

"We passed the camaraderie part of it, though."

_Yeah, trust him to see the sunny side of everything._ With Obito as his friend; Kakashi was able to get through all the stress and depression he felt when his father passed away.

"We better get going," Kakashi said, after silence had befallen. "We've been away for too long."

"Yeah, I kinda got bored waiting in the car for almost ten years, really." Obito's wide grin retracted into relaxed lips as he turned to face the gravestones in front of them. He bowed in respect before turning on his heel.

"I'll be in the car. Hurry up, okay?" Obito just wanted to make sure his friend was all right. And now that that was settled, he would give the family's alone time back.

Kakashi gazed back at the gravestone before his feet.

"Goodbye, old man." All the 'what could have been's' and the 'what if's' were crossing his mind. He had wasted so much time and had been selfish. He now saw the mistake he had made; he shouldn't have stayed away from his father. Indeed, you will realize how important a person is once that person is already gone.

Still, his fists clenched at the thought that Sakumo was the one who neglected him first.

His head tilted to the right, where another gravestone sat. "Goodbye, mother."

He bowed then walked away to where his friend awaited him.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. The Haruno mansion was quite busy. Everyone had been planning the whole day, making preparations here and there. Maids were preparing the meals, setting the dining area and cleaning the guest rooms. The security personnel were not an exception. Some were even appointed to watch over in the kitchen, just to make sure the food would not be 'accidentally' poisoned.

The Haruno family was only comprised of two members. But Kizashi invited some family friends, business partners and officemates; or at least those who hadn't made plans for the occasion.

The venue for the party was at the backyard, where everyone could get a spectacular view of the fireworks display exclusive in the Haruno mansion. Several tables were set and guests had started to arrive. A live orchestra was also present to complete the setting.

Sakura was on her way to one of the tables, where Tsunade and Shizune were already at. Her father was currently busy talking to their guests, but he would complete the table when he was done.

"Hi Sakura! How was your holiday so far?" Shizune greeted the girl, whose bodyguard was on her trail.

"It looks like it's in her favor, if you ask me." Tsunade said, as she noticed the spring on the girl's steps. They hadn't seen Sakura since the holidays started. And it appeared she didn't need the therapy sessions now, unlike before.

"Hi Shizune! Hi aunt Tsunade!" Sakura greeted back with a smile as she took her seat. Kakashi stood right behind her.

"It's okay, I guess. We went to the mall last Christmas. Oh! We also had dinner at Mr. Uzumaki's house." If she was upset about the latter, she didn't show it.

"That's great, honey." Tsunade smirked at Sakura's good mood. "Hi there! Kakashi."

"Good evening Dr. Tsunade, Shizune."

Sakura turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "Hey Kakashi-san, why don't you take a sit? Your legs will feel sore if you stand there all night."

"No, thank you. It's easier to check the area when I'm standing. It's part of my job." The girl didn't really treat him like a bodyguard, more like a friend or dare he say it, family.

Sakura scowled at his answer and mulishly spoke. "But I want you to sit down."

"Sakura, Kakashi already said no. Let him do his job, okay?" Tsunade interrupted, she shook her head at Sakura's behavior. There was only one thing in her mind: _Like mother, like daughter_.

"Fine." Sakura indignantly let it go.

The night went on quite well. Most of the guests had vacated the dance floor and let the music take over them. Kizashi also danced with the women and girl from their table. They started to have their meals as they chatted among themselves.

So, basically everyone had been enjoying the party, everyone… until the New Year began.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone was excited for another year that had just started. All were ecstatic and bewildered at the fireworks display that was taking place. All were wearing a smile on their faces.

All but one girl.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The first roar of fireworks made Sakura froze.

That noise was familiar. She had heard it somewhere. She was sure. Then images of blood, dead bodies, and Sakumo-san's lifeless orbs flashed before her eyes. Suddenly, she wasn't in their backyard anymore. She was in an abandoned slaughter house, staring at a black metallic device which emits that horrid noise.

Her heart pounded rapidly and she was finding it harder to breathe. She continued to stare at the fireworks display unseeingly.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The fireworks had been going on for half a minute now, and it was just starting. Kakashi stared at the colorful lights bursting against the dark sky. For a second, he forgot that he was in the Haruno mansion and why he was there in the first place. And when he did remember, he scanned the surroundings for anything suspicious. So far, there was none.

He glanced at the girl beside him and raised his brows at the peculiar sight. She was trembling, and a layer of sweat had formed on her forehead. What disturbed him the most though, was that she looked like a dear caught in headlights.

He tapped her shoulder. "Sakura?"

She didn't respond.

He crouched and waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't flinch. She was looking paler at every second. "Sakura!" he called, louder this time.

Kakashi's alarmed voice caught the attention of the other persons at the table.

Kizashi scrambled to Sakura's side and nudged her shoulders, but to no avail. His eyes were wide as he whipped his head to Tsunade.

Tsunade knew exactly what was happening. The symptoms were there. "She's having an anxiety attack. Quick! Let's get her inside!"

Kakashi didn't waste any time. He lifted the girl and followed the two women to the main study room as Kizashi followed suit.

The other guests, aside from those near their table, were oblivious to the commotion that had just taken place. They were too absorbed in the display of lights at the sky to notice anything else.

Sakura's attack had lasted for twenty minutes. She was able to calm down a bit at the last five, but that didn't make them any less worried. Tsunade gave her some antidepressants once she was able to breathe properly. The girl looked exhausted and fell asleep right away.

"What is wrong with her, Tsunade?" Asked a flustered Kizashi; his eye bags were now more noticeable from lack of sleep. He had been awake all night, anticipating for the findings on his daughter's status.

"Firstly, we had to locate exactly what triggered Sakura's panic attack last night. It had to be something she would associate with her last kidnapping. She was fine at dinner… until the fireworks started." Tsunade's gaze never wavered from Kizashi's as she spoke.

"Kizashi, we concluded that extremely loud noises can cause Sakura to experience anxiety attacks; noises such as explosions, thunders or gunshots."

"So, are you saying she could have another panic attack in the future?" Kizashi already knew the answer to that. He just needed a concrete response to let his mind grasp the reality of it.

"I'm afraid so, Kizashi. Don't worry, there's a treatment for that... But in addition, her panic attacks may just be a sign for another condition." This information also wounded Tsunade, but Kizashi had to know sooner or later. She pointedly looked at Shizune.

Shizune nodded, as she got the message. She took the duty to announce their discovery.

"Kizashi-san… From the occasional nightmares to the recent panic attack; Sakura has been showing symptoms of having post-traumatic stress disorder."

* * *

Kakashi had been standing outside Sakura's bedroom door. An hour has passed since she went in from another therapy session with Shizune.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised about the girl's trauma, but never did he expect that it would be this serious. For the first time in his job, he didn't know how to react to an unexpected situation. He was trained to protect his charge from external harm, but no training had prepared him for what had just happened to Sakura the other night.

"AAAAAAH!"

A high-pitched scream alerted his senses. He abruptly pushed the door open and was greeted with a horrified look on Sakura's face. She was sitting on her bed and from what it looked like, she had been sleeping. And he knew instantly what the matter was; she had another nightmare.

He walked to her side and tried to soothe the girl as much as he could. Once she had settled down and was tucked in, he started to walk back to his post. But a tug at his sleeve made him pause.

"Please don't leave me alone, Kakashi-san." Sakura whispered. Unshed tears were stuck in her eyes as her bottom lip shivered.

Not wanting to upset the girl any further, he complied.

"Okay, I'll stay right here." He sat on the chair just beside her bed. This was the first time he had seen her room.

The room was quite spacious. A queen sized bed served as the focal point with two dressers on each side. Mint green wall papers decorated the four walls. Three white doors were present, one that he just passed through and the other two, he guessed, were the doors to her closet and bathroom. On the far right, there were two lounge chairs with a small coffee table in between. She also had a bookshelf beside a study table. On the top three levels of the bookshelf were picture frames and other items.

"Sakura, you mind if I take a look at those?" Kakashi pointed at the bookshelf.

Sakura shook her head and muttered, "Just don't sneak out the door, okay?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "I won't."

He walked towards the bookshelf and observed the pictures of a toddler Sakura to the eight-year old one. There was also one picture of Kizashi with a woman with the same eyes as Sakura. He scanned the items below the picture frames. There were key chains, small figurines and seashells. Basically, just random objects she wanted to keep; but one in particular caught his interest. He picked it up before turning to face her.

"Hey, Sakura, why do you have these?" Kakashi raised a pair of black leather gloves for her to see. They looked new and unused. Nothing was wrong with them, of course; aside from the fact that they fit the hands of an adult.

"Oh, I found those inside Sakumo-san's bed side drawer after he… you know." Sakura answered rather uneasily. "It was weird though, 'cause I had never seen him wear those."

"Had he mentioned what this was for?" Kakashi's curiosity took over at the new knowledge about his father.

Sakura's eyes roamed the ceiling. "Only that he was reserving it for something or… someone." Sakura's eyes widened at the realization before she met Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi's mind couldn't help but leave the room and travel back in time.

…

…

"_Hay-ya! Hay-ya!" An eleven year-old yelled, as he hit his father's suspended punching bag._

"You're doing better." Sakumo, who had just entered the room, was greeted with the sight of his son practicing the basic hand-to-hand combat movements he recently taught him.

"Is that so? Then I'll have to practice more to be best at it." Kakashi smirked.

"Just don't use that skill to beat other kids at school."

"Well, that depends. It may just come in handy when I need to protect those being bullied." He punched his left palm with his right fist to stress his point. That was when Sakumo noticed the loose, worn-out pair of gloves that Kakashi had been wearing. Those were his old gloves.

Sakumo sighed. "Kakashi, no matter which angle you look at it, you're still a kid. And you fighting with others, is not appropriate. It may just be small fights now, but when you get older; you could abuse your power and end up being one of the bad guys instead."

"No way! I'll make sure I'm gonna be a bodyguard just like you." Kakashi's eyes were marked with will. His face was contorted in a scowl; his father overthinks his affairs.

_Sakumo chuckled at his son's reaction. "Tell you what. If you keep up the good work and start training to become a bodyguard, I'll reward you your own pair of gloves." Sakumo showed that fatherly smile of his, which secretly says: 'I'm proud of you'._

…

…

"Um… Kakashi-san? You can keep it if you want." Sakura's voice put him back into present.

He offered her a kind smile. "Thank you." Then he observed the item in his hands once more. He already had a pair of gloves, but it wouldn't hurt to keep this one. This one had a sentimental value. It was the evidence that washed away his doubts. It was the evidence that his father did care about him despite his rebellion.

Sakura stared at Kakashi. She may have not seen the stretch of his lips; but by how his eyes creased at the sides, she knew he was smiling. How she wished to be loved like the way Kakashi was. _Kakashi-san was so lucky for having Sakumo-san as a father._

"Kakashi-san? Is daddy at home?"

Kakashi brought his gaze back at the girl. She looked like she was holding her breath, and waiting for the results of a lottery draw.

"No, he went to work. He has a meeting scheduled for today." Kakashi's eyes caught her shoulders slumped, her head bowed and her face frowned. She looked even more depressed than before.

At the sight of Sakura, he not only saw a disappointed little girl. He also had another glimpse of the teenage boy staring at his father's retreating form. And at that moment, he began to think that maybe… they weren't so different after all.

* * *

Sakura had returned to school, and the first week of classes was almost over. At some degree, she was delighted to have seen her friends once again, and to be reunited with the treasure of education. But at the most part…

"Hey! Get out of my way, you forehead freak!" A loud voice overpowered the subdued chatters in the stretch of the corridor.

Sakura quickly side stepped out of the red head's way. She didn't want to cause any trouble.

"That's right, be a good girl and know your place." The red head snarled, before she sniggered with another girl beside her.

They passed by Sakura, intentionally bumping her shoulder in the process. Sakura ignored the eyes directed at her and resumed walking. She had only taken two steps when she was once again halted by a yell she easily recognized.

"Hey! Karin! Get back here and apologize!" The girl was standing a few paces in front of Sakura.

Karin turned her head back and found a fuming blonde girl. She raised a brow and huffed; before she looked away and continued walking with her friend. They reached the end of the hallway and turned right while muttering, "What a bunch of losers".

"Where are you going? You coward!" The blonde stepped forward to follow Karin, but Sakura moved to block her path.

"Just forget it, Ino. Come on, let's get to class. Lunch will be over soon." Sakura was used to Karin's attitude, since she had known her since the first year of grade school. Karin was one of those kids who bully her. They had always been school mates, but were never in the same class. So, Sakura hadn't been aware of her family name just until last month.

Just the thought of that dinner made her miserable. Karin had acted like she was interested in befriending her at first. She was all nice and welcoming like she was never mean to Sakura at school. But when just the two of them were left in the living room; that was when the real Karin showed herself.

She made it clear to Sakura that they can never be friends. And that Sakura should play along with her 'acting skills', so she could stay on her father's good side. Because Sakura didn't want to anger Karin and was afraid of what she could do to her at school; she did what Karin told her to.

"Sakura, you can't let Karin get away with everything. You also need to show her that she's not the boss of you. I'm not always at your side to shoo her off, you know." Ino was Sakura's best friend. They went to kindergarten together. Ever since then, she had always been Sakura's defender at school. She knew about Sakura's situation with Karin, and she didn't like the idea that Sakura just let someone practically crush her.

Sakura understood what Ino meant. She, of all people, knew that someone else wouldn't always be there to stand up for her.

"I know, Ino. I'll try." Sakura offered a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Ino beamed in return; her blue eyes shining. She grabbed Sakura's arm and they walked together to their next class.

Laughter.

That was thrown at Sakura when she was on her way to her seat. She was called by the teacher to go on the board and answer the equation. Naturally, she got it right. But when she walked back to her seat, a boy stretched his foot to the aisle and tripped her.

She gasped and landed on the floor knee first. It stung, and it seemed that the skin there was torn. She didn't cry. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pathetic state she was at.

"Quiet down class! This is not a laughing matter." The teacher helped Sakura up. She was sent to the clinic for her wound to be tended, while Ino volunteered to go with her.

When school was finished, Kakashi took note of the frown on Sakura's face. Even on the ride home, she remained silent. And when they arrived at the mansion, she went straight to her room without a word.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sakura?" Kakashi had been wondering what had caused her bad mood. She was fine this morning, in fact, every morning. But whenever she came home from school, something was always off.

He knocked again and turned the knob, which fortunately wasn't locked. She was on the bed, face down. Her face was buried on a pillow as she sniffed. Kakashi sat on the chair beside her bed and tried to talk to her.

"Sakura… you know, you can tell me what the matter is. Maybe I can help?"

Sakura turned her head to Kakashi. Her eyes were red as she stared at a spot on his shoulder for a few seconds. Then she sat upright and rubbed the tears off her cheeks. She faced her bodyguard and tried to think of words that could explain her situation, but she found none.

So, she opted for the short and precise, "I'm weak".

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't good at giving advice, but he could try. "Sakura, if that's how you see yourself, then chances are, that's how other people will also perceive you as."

Sakura bowed her head and remained quiet. Her eyes unconsciously focused at the band aid on her right knee. Kakashi followed her gaze and was instantly formulating theories of where she could have gotten the wound.

There was a long pause before Kakashi spoke again. "Are you being bullied at school?"

Sakura's spine stiffened and her eyes went wide. Kakashi didn't have to hear her answer to that. He, himself, had once been a victim of bullying when he was a child. And there was one solution he came up with. He just wasn't sure if it would work for Sakura, but he could still give it a shot.

"Sakura, sometimes it isn't bad to fight back if it means staying true to yourself. You know yourself better than anyone else, and someone's opinion of you doesn't make who you are. You have your own thoughts. And how you think is what matters most. So you have to fight for what you believe in. You have to protect that belief. You are your own best bodyguard."

Sakura stared at Kakashi. That was what she needed at this moment. Her troubles were starting to look blurred now, and she was finding a reason to not just mop around. He was right, she can protect herself… she can be strong.

"But how can I do that?"

Kakashi smiled widely behind his mask. "What do you think of literally busting those bullies out of the picture?"

"You mean… I have to actually fight with them?" She asked, her confusion and surprise apparent.

"Well, I wouldn't call it fighting. More like, defending yourself. So, what do you think of learning the art of self-defense?" Self-defense does not only provide knowledge about protecting yourself. It could also increase one's confidence, which Sakura was lacking at the moment.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She pondered over it and saw it as another learning opportunity. Her lips gradually stretched upward.

"That would be great!"

The heavy atmosphere a while ago lifted and Sakura's mood brightened. This was it. She wanted to change the person she was, and this was the perfect opportunity. With Kakashi-san's help, she would show the world what Haruno Sakura was really made of.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Just don't tell your dad, I gave you that idea."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sakura! Double time! You're gonna be late for school!" Kakashi had officially become Sakura's timekeeper. He reconsidered if he was a bad influence on her. She had always been an early bird before.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sakura!"

A muffled voice answered him. "Just a second!"

Soft footsteps neared the door. And then the piece of wood swung open to reveal a teenage girl with short pink hair, in her standard school uniform.

"I'm ready, Kakashi-sensei!"


	4. Chapter 4: All Over Again

**A/N:**

**Excuses? Um... Been busy and Self-criticism... Practice, practice, practice. I need a lot of those. If you reached this far in reading this story, my appreciation for you has just gone up a new level.**

**Okay, enough with the drama! Let's reach for our seat belts please, secure them with a click, and hold on to our seats now, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

All Over Again

* * *

*Crack* *Crack*

That was the sound of warming-up knuckles.

"HYAAAAAA!"

And that… was Haruno Sakura's warning signal.

The inflated bag shook violently upon the sudden impact. It threatened to detach from its chains at the seconds that followed.

"How was that Kakashi-sensei?"

Her breathing was ragged as she reached for the towel draped around her shoulders, then wiped the sweat that trickled down her forehead. She had been working on that power punch for hours – scratch that – for years now.

Sakura fixed the cloth bandage around her right fist and looked over to her sensei, who was sitting on the lawn. She scowled upon discovering he wasn't looking. The silence stretched throughout the backyard.

The so-called 'sensei' finally looked up. "Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you do it again?"

She groaned. "How would you see me, if all this time, you've been looking at that book?" She eyed the piece of literature in disgust. "Forget it, I'm already tired."

The grass softly crunched under her sneakers as she walked to her bodyguard and plopped down next to him. Kakashi just shrugged and went back to his reading. He made no effort to hide his amused smirk; the cloth that covered his face did the job. An air of pride surrounded him.

"I was watching, Sakura-chan!" A yell made them look to its source.

"Obito-san! Good morning!" Sakura greeted, while Kakashi ignored him and faced his book once more.

"That was awesome! You were a monster! I mean, I wouldn't dream to be on the receiving end of your wrath… Just imagine if that punching bag was a human." Obito shivered at the thought.

He strode over to them and sat down Indian style beside Sakura.

"Well, you picked on my bad side by labeling me as a monster. But since I earned a compliment, you're forgiven. Thank you, Obito-san! At least you acknowledge my hard work unlike 'some people'." Her voice rose at the end of her statement, while she leaned a bit towards her sensei.

Kakashi just continued reading, like it had been quiet all along.

"Don't waste energy minding about that Sakura-chan, 'cause my words are far more significant than what 'some people' think." Obito mimicked her tone and looked over at his friend.

Kakashi remained still as a statue.

They both sighed at the same time, exasperated.

"He's hopeless," Obito muttered.

"I second that motion… I don't get it. What's so interesting about that book, anyway?" Sakura's gaze shifted from Kakashi, to the book, and then back. One brow curled up.

In that instant, Kakashi looked up from his book. His defensive side was awakened by the criticism on his choice of literature. "Sakura, Sakura, you're too young to understand the meaning of love." He stated almost dreamily.

"Yeah right, 'love' your ass." She snorted. "Um, earth to Kakashi-sensei? I'm turning seventeen soon."

"Kakashi-sensei to earth? You said it yourself… 'soon'. But right now, at this very moment; you're still at sweet sixteen, young Sakura." Kakashi mocked in return, before he turned his attention back to his book.

Sakura was quiet as she thought of a comeback. "So, if you already 'understand love' Kakashi-sensei, you must be very old then."

A fit of laughter joined the exchange. Obito clutched his stomach and laughed his heart out. "That was- that was a good one! Ka-Kakashi! You're old!" He managed to say in between guffaws.

Sakura wore a triumphant smile.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. He couldn't keep silent any longer; not when his dignity was at stake. "Like, you're one to talk. We're of the same age."

Obito froze, like a bucket of ice cold water has splashed onto him. It was Sakura's turn to laugh. And the victory smirk was on Kakashi, but as always, nobody could see it.

"Well, at least, I don't read that kind of crap. I actually have a love life, you know." Obito said, quite defensive.

"Oh, are you talking about the nurse at Konoha Hospital you're crushing on for like… five years now?" Kakashi asked, as his tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Her name is Rin! And she's not my crush, for your information. She's the love of my life." He finished dreamily.

"Blah…" Sakura interrupted. "What's up with the love talking this morning, seriously?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan… you'll understand it when you fall in love." Obito replied, still in his dreamy state.

"Yuck!" She stuck her tongue out and held onto her throat, as if she were to throw up.

"Sakura!" Kizashi's voice called from across the yard. "Sakura come over here for a second!"

Sakura turned to their house and let out another exasperated sigh. "Well, gotta go! Wouldn't want to anger the king now, would I?"

She patted the shoulders of the men on her either side, and used them for support as she stood up. They answered simultaneously.

"See yah, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah."

She beamed at them before marching back to the house. "Later!"

Sakura met her father at the patio. She debated if she should hug him or not, since she was all sticky from sweat. So, she opted to just greet him. "Hey dad!"

"Good morning honey, I see you've been training again." Kizashi was not in favor of this self-dense training at first. He was afraid Sakura might get herself hurt or injured. But Sakura was persistent about it. She reasoned she can use the skill against the bad guys, such as potential kidnappers. Kizashi couldn't argue with that. It was indeed an advantage, so he gave his consent.

"Yes dad, it kinda is a hobby now. And I'm improving, I guess." Sakura gave him an uneasy smile. She really hoped so, since she had been training whenever available during weekends. At first, it was like a game, and mostly lectures. But as she got older, more advanced techniques and martial arts were added to the training. Her toned muscles and the remains of scratches on her knuckles could testify to that.

"That's good." Kizashi nodded in approval. "Honey, I'll just inform you that we're going to the Uzumaki's for lunch today. So, you better get ready."

"What? Why?" Sakura's eyes went wide, before she remembered her dad was still in front of her. "I mean… why couldn't they have come here instead?"

"Well, Kenshin insisted to have a meal at theirs this time. Come to think of it, it has been a while since we last visited their place. You go get ready, okay?"

Sakura nodded once and kept quiet. She doubted she could say pleasing words at the moment. She reached for the sliding door and threw it open. With heavy footsteps, she started the journey to her room.

Kizashi scowled at her action. "Aren't you excited to have a chat with your friend Karin?"

"Yeah sure… Oh, joy…" Sakura uttered as she headed for the stairs and out of her father's earshot.

* * *

An index finger had been tapping the leather part of a steering wheel. The action created a rhythm. It matched the melody of a masculine hum contained in the same small space. The same hand was raised to brush the invisible dust atop the person's head, before it was returned to its previous position. An audible sigh joined the orchestra. The arm was tilted to the side, and the fastened silver watch met a pair of charcoal eyes. Eleven AM... another exasperated sigh.

The eyes resumed to peer out the window on the side of the passenger seat.

A sudden vibration from his pocket grabbed attention. He reached for the phone and checked the caller ID before pressing the answer key.

"Sir." A deep voice.

"_Any news?" _Came a low thickly voice from the phone.

"Negative. They're currently in the mansion. They had left earlier, but the target wasn't with them."

"_Okay. Call me back if you made any progress. Take note of any possible openings. We can work that to our advantage."_

"Got it."

"_Good. Just make sure you remain unnoticed."_ The caller hung up without warning.

The man continued to stare out the window as a satisfied smirk crept on his face. "That's my specialty."

The gates he had been keeping his eyes on finally swung open. A black luxurious car emerged, with all its tinted windows shut, and made its way to the road. He took note of its number plate before revving up his own engine. As soon as the gates across the road were closed, he let go of the brake and stepped on the accelerator.

"Let the mission begin."

* * *

Sakura took her seat at the long dining table of the Uzumakis.

"So Sakura, as I was saying…" Oh, that's right! Karin sat right beside her. _Damn, I almost succeeded forgetting about that._ "Do you remember the date with Kiba I talked to you about?"

A grimace glued itself on Karin's face, as she narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

Sakura took a side-glance at Mr. Uzumaki, who was eating in peace at the head of the dining table. Although he wasn't looking at them, his head was tilted to the side. Like he were a cellphone trying to catch a signal.

"I… do?"

"Yeah about that, the date went absolutely great!... Oh! He liked the designer dress I wore. He said it suits me. It's imported of course, from Italy, but I wouldn't brag about that. Anyways, I just wanna say I totally owe you for helping me choose that dress."

Sakura's brows furrowed. "I did?"

Karin giggled. "Of course you did, silly." She patted (slapped) Sakura's arm and continued her nasal giggling. "Why do you keep forgetting things lately? That isn't like you at all. I mean, you are a smart one. I bet you have a big brain, just by looking at that forehead of yours." She let out another nasal giggle while turning to the others at the table.

If Sakura was still her eight-year old self; that could have made her cry. Although it stung a bit, that comment wasn't such a big deal anymore. It helped that Ino nick-named her with that insecurity of hers. She became… immune to it. But it did hurt coming from other people she wasn't that close to.

She glanced at the others. _They're really buying that as a joke!_ Even her dad was chuckling. _The traitor._

She sneered and faced Karin. "You know, you're also different. You seem to be happier today than the usual. That isn't like your personality at all."

Sakura focused on her plate, devoted to finish her meal as soon as possible. She ignored the fixed gaze of the other teen beside her, and after that they ate in peace… or not.

Karin reached for the bowl near Sakura and put some of its contents on her plate. She was putting it back in place, when it accidentally slipped from her grasp. The bowl clanked onto Sakura's plate. It tipped over, spilling a generous amount of spaghetti sauce on her lap.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Karin squeaked, and abruptly stood up to reach for the napkins.

That also alerted the others at the table, but they weren't as stunned as the victim. Sakura willed herself to speak. "I-it's okay…" _I'm just wearing my favorite shirt!_

Mr. Uzumaki spoke. "Karin, you better help Sakura get cleaned-up. Go on, lend her your clothes."

Karin, who was wiping Sakura's shirt at the moment, paused for a second. "Of course, daddy… Come on Sakura, let's get you upstairs to my room."

Sakura followed Karin up the staircase, with a desperate need to take a shower. She hated tomatoes.

They finally made it to Karin's room, and the mask came off once the door was closed.

"So, how does it feel to be on the menu, freak? You should know better than to mess with me next time, if you don't wanna end up being a mess yourself." Karin snickered.

Sakura was taken aback by the impossibility of Karin. She seriously thought it was an accident. A scowl made its way to her face as she stepped forward. "How could you do that?!"

"Ew, don't go near me! You're disgusting! If you don't want that sauce to add up to your filthiness, you better go take a shower. There's the bathroom." Karin pointed a manicured finger at the door behind Sakura. "Now, shoo! I still need to dig my walk-in-closet, which is bigger than your room, for old clothes."

Karin started walking away to her closet, before pausing halfway to look back at Sakura. "Oh, and don't bother to return them. I consider them as trash. Aren't I charitable?"

Sakura glared daggers at her. She stomped her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She stood in front of the lavatory mirror and scowled at the unfairness of it all.

"Aargh!" She stared at the girl in front of her. _Inhale… Exhale…_ "Calm down Sakura, this will pass... It always does." She whispered.

* * *

"I swear Sakura, if you don't tell your dad what that witch is doing, I'll volunteer myself."

"You're not helping, Ino."

"Fine, just let her do what she want and destroy your life! Happy?"

Sakura sighed and rested her chin on her hands, which were likewise rested on the cafeteria table. If she wasn't concerned about her dad's friendship with the Uzumakis, she would have told him about it long ago. She also blamed her conscience for that. She didn't want Karin's 'less appropriate' behavior to be exposed to Mr. Uzumaki. No, not because she pity her, but because she didn't want to disappoint Karin's father.

Mr. Uzumaki was like an uncle she never had. He gives her presents during special occasions. He's easy to talk to, and cracks jokes every now and then. Overall, he's a kind-hearted man. And he reminded her of Sakumo-san…

It was really a shame that Karin wasn't able to acquire some of his traits. Physically speaking, there was no doubt that she's his daughter. Both of them have red hair and dark amber eyes that are almost red. But attitude wise, they're like total opposites. He smiles at every person he meets; he doesn't proclaim to the world how rich he is, or how high his status is compared to others.

Even the idea of addressing them in English honorifics was from his wife, Akane Uzumaki. She explained that it sounded more 'elegant' compared to the traditional –san, but that was her opinion. Even Sakura calls her father 'dad', because that was what she got used to. She grew up calling him that.

"S-Sakura-chan, isn't it that your birthday's coming soon? What are your plans?" A gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Sakura turned to her right and was met with innocent grey eyes. "Unfortunately yes, Hinata… Actually, I don't have any plans yet."

"Oh my God! Are you kidding?" Ino joined in, looking like she had already forgotten about their previous argument. She leaned forward, as she was seated opposite Sakura. "Forehead, birthdays only happen once a year. They should be carefully planned for weeks!"

Another voice spoke. "Tch, you're exaggerating things again, Ino."

Ino whipped her head to her left, where the last person at their table sat. "It's called preparation, Tenten!"

"Sounds like obsessive compulsion to me."

"Yeah, for you it is! I wouldn't be surprised if you even feel obliged to breathe."

Sakura and Hinata watched in silence. Eyes fixed on the brunette.

"…And what do you mean by that?"

Two pairs of eyes glided to liquid-blue ones.

"Just what you think it meant… or don't tell me, you also consider 'thinking' a task?"

Two pairs of eyes glided to rich-brown ones.

"So, now we're talking about IQ… Tell me Ino, what do those letters stand for huh?"

And back to blue.

"Wha-! Hey, just because I'm blonde, doesn't mea-"

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

"Okay, you two, cease-fire… Come on, let's get to class." Sakura smirked as she stood up from her seat. Hinata followed suit, featuring a small smile of her own. They started to walk side-by-side as rushing footsteps accompany them from behind.

* * *

Time doesn't just run, it flies. And before Sakura knew it, it was already the day she had been foreboding about: her birthday. She doesn't hate it, no. Although there were a few instances when she wished she was never born at all, she was still grateful for it nonetheless. She just didn't want to celebrate it like it were a nationwide holiday.

What was so good about a hundred guests, if 90% of them were practically strangers to her? They weren't really there to celebrate another completed year of her life. Why would they care if they only met her once or twice a year, even worse, if they never met her at all?

She raised her eyes to the dresser mirror and was beheld with the sight of a young woman. Her hair was let down, and curled halfway to the ends. She had a frown on her color-filled face. She wore a pink blush and semi-tan lipstick, but the attention was on her eyes. There was an intricate blending of metallic gold, on the inner sides of her eyes, to medium green shadows along the crease lines on the outer. Green eyeliner was applied to the top and bottom lash lines. And the look was finished with black lash mascara.

It was like she was staring at a different person.

"Why the long face?"

Sakura turned to the opened door, and found her bodyguard leaning against the jamb. She pulled the corners of her lips up, with effort. "Nothing."

"Right… Like I would believe that. Okay, if you don't like to talk about it, I won't force you to. I may or may not do anything about it, anyway. I mean, who am I, right? Well, I'm just your little old bodyguard. I'm not a guidance counselor, and I'm not sure if you consider me a friend either. So, just go ahead and resume moping. Don't mind me…" Kakashi said, as he walked inside and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. No need to poke my conscience."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the sides. "I'm listening."

"I just don't want the party, Kakashi-sensei. So much people that will look at me, and I don't even know most of them. I just feel… I don't know… uneasy. I don't want to celebrate my birthday with the people I'm not comfortable with."

"Sakura, it's the thought that counts. People are going to give you a part of their time; to attend your party. And time is something that they, you or I can't take back. So, their mere presence is something to be thankful for. Try to put it this way: yes, you don't know them, but the fact that they will be celebrating with you, implies that they are happy for you; that they care about you despite not knowing you well. Isn't that something?"

"But they're just gonna attend the party, because they want to get close to my dad."

"And what makes you think so?"

"…I don't know… because he's rich and famous and all that?"

"Here's the deal, people are different from one another. What if… some of them will be there to actually celebrate with you? What if some will actually want to get to know you? Not just as Kizashi-sama's daughter, but also as an individual. Now, if they have other motives, then that's not your problem anymore. But still be grateful for their presence, regardless. The more, the merrier, right? Oh, and about the part that they'll look at you. Don't worry; the stylist did a good job."

"You're a liar, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up as he stared at her.

"You ARE a guidance counselor…" Her lips slowly spread into a genuine smile. "And thank you for the compliment."

Kakashi sighed in relief and shook his head. "You got me there. Have you been into acting workshops lately?"

"Well… you can say that." She chuckled, and Kakashi couldn't help but join her.

Sakura's last sentence was her own inside joke. She never told Kakashi about the situation with Karin. She knew he would report it to her dad no matter what. It was part of his job after all.

"Hey, what's so funny in here? Care to sha- Wow! You look beautiful Sakura-chan! I almost didn't recognize you!" Obito stood at the door.

"Oh, hey, Obito-san! Thanks. You don't look so bad, yourself." Sakura said, as she waved her hand to indicate his clothes. He was wearing a navy blue designer tuxedo that was cut to precision, with his best red neck tie on.

Kakashi turned to Obito. "Aren't you a little overdressed for the occasion?"

Obito smirked. "No, I'm not! I have to look my best, since Rin will be there. She'll notice me this time!"

"I'll just remind you. We won't be there to party; we'll do our duties as guards."

Sakura interrupted. "Hey! Who said you can't party with us? I don't approve to that! Don't listen to him Obito-san. It's my birthday and I want you all to have fun. Besides, the venue's just at the backyard, it's not like outsiders can enter the gates anyway."

"Thank you Sakura-chan! You're the best!" Then Obito faced Kakashi with a playful glare. "You heard that, Mr. Kill-joy?"

"No, I didn't Obito. I wasn't in the same room as you two. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh! Right! I'll just inform Sakura-chan that the party will start in thirty minutes. It seems to me that she's already set, though." He looked at her in awe. "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stood from her vanity chair, her gown cascaded with the action until it almost touched the floor. It was a sleeveless dark green gown, with the bodice fitted to her form until the waist line and the skirt part was in a balloon design.

A smile graced her features. "Thank you, Obito-san."

The party was like what she expected. Businessmen or women here and there; one greets her first, and the next second, they were already in a conversation with her dad. She admitted there were also perks of inviting her dad's business partners; one was the fact that her dad was actually present.

She stayed with her three friends most of the night; Tsunade and Shizune were also at their table. She enjoyed their company, but right after she thanked every one of the guests. She also met Rin and even spotted her with Obito on the dance floor.

Even Karin was overjoyed to wish her a happy birthday, provided that her dad and Mr. Uzumaki were watching their exchange. When they weren't looking anymore; Karin left with Ami, her real best friend, and went to other tables to hunt down single sons of business people on the guests list.

Many teenage boys were also being friendly to Sakura. One after another asked for a dance, and each request was followed by squeals from her friends. She accepted each dance of course, but more out of politeness than anything else.

Sakura was in the middle of a conversation with her friends when Kizashi called for her. She excused herself and let her father lead the way. Kakashi followed them, together with her dad's bodyguards: Obito and Iruka. Two more bodyguards accompanied them for precautions; they were Kotetsu and Genma.

When they arrived at the main parlour, she was told to cover her eyes with her hands; because a blindfold was not an option. Kizashi held onto her shoulders and guided her out the main door. Her father was certain that she wouldn't peek. And she never did; she kept her eyes closed even until they stopped walking.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked.

"Okay, honey. You can look now."

Sakura gasped as soon as she saw what was right in front of her. It was a sleek red convertible; the latest model in the market.

"Happy birthday, honey." Kizashi smiled at her reaction.

"Wow! Thank you dad!" She leaped and gave him a hug. She never had a car of her own; since Kizashi had pointed out that it was too dangerous for her. "Does this mean I get to drive now?"

Kizashi pulled back and gave her a warning look. "Sakura, you know how risky driving is. You can only use this under one condition. You have to be with your bodyguard and he has to drive… for now."

Sakura was too delighted to complain at the moment, so she just nodded. "Actually that's two… but okay, fine!… for now." She grinned and waved her arm to the car as if saying 'behold' in a circus show. "Can I at least feel the driver seat?"

Kizashi gave her a smile and handed her the keys. "Help yourself."

Sakura wasted no time. She rushed to the car, almost tripping from her dress and high heels. With her grin still on, she opened the door at the driver side. She let it swung completely before sliding in.

"Wow…" She eyed the fine cream leather seats and the black leather-covered dashboard. On the dashboard was an electronic media center. It was complete from a voice command option, entertainment, a navigation system and many more options she wasn't familiar with.

She peered outside for her bodyguard. "Hey! Kakashi-sensei, let's take a spin!"

She reached for the door handle and pulled the door closed. As soon as her hands were on the wheel, a cold, thin object was also pressed against her neck, just below her right jaw.

"Lock the doors." Came a gruff voice from the backseat.

She held her breath and glanced at the rearview mirror. There was a figure behind her. From the voice alone, she can tell it was a male. A black balaclava covered his entire head with only his eyes exposed; just like the one's worn by typical robbers on TV.

"Now." He urged, as he pressed the metal to her neck, but not enough to draw blood.

She tried to remember the self-defense techniques she had been practicing. She tried to think of one that would be appropriate for the situation. She tried to recall the martial arts lessons from Kakashi-sensei. But she couldn't think straight, and the fear for her life took over.

She reached for the power lock button on the dashboard. Then the man's left forearm was placed below her chin and locked her in place, with the knife still positioned to her right.

"Drive."

Her hand was trembling as she placed the key in the ignition. She knew how to drive… theoretically. She wasn't good at it, since she never got the chance to practice the skill. But the moment called for desperate measures. Her survival instincts kicked-in and she did as she was told. She stepped on the brake and turned the key. The engine revved to a start.

There was a knock at the window to her side.

"Sakura? Hey, Kizashi-sama just said you can't drive." _Kakashi-sensei!_

Another knock. "Sakura? Everything okay in there? Open the door."

"Fuck! Start driving." Murmured the man behind her.

"Something's wrong!" Kakashi shouted from outside.

"Go, go!"

The knife was pressed harder to her neck as she tried her best to move away from it. She released the brake and squeaked at the sudden movement. She maneuvered the car to the long driveway and outside the gates. She didn't know why or how was it possible that the gates were opened. But she suspected the man behind her had something to do with it.

The man gave her directions as she continued to drive. She didn't dare to speak the whole time. She glanced at the rearview mirror… no one was following them. All the questions raced to her head. Where were they heading to? Where was Kakashi-sensei? Were they looking for her? Were they okay?

A black car that had just turned from the intersection stopped in front of them and blocked the road. The sudden obstacle caused her to step on the brake on instinct. The momentum made her hunch forward. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt, but the man's arm around her neck kept her from being completely thrown forward.

The action made the knife slide against the surface of her neck, which resulted in a line of red. She hissed at the contact, as liquid crawled down from the wound. _Thank goodness it wasn't deep._

Her eyes landed on the car in front; it was one of theirs.

"Holy… shit! Go on reverse! Go!" The man spoke.

She eyed the road through the rearview mirror. Moving in reverse was confusing. Turn the wheel right to go left, and turn the wheel left to go right. The car was starting to move backwards when another car appeared from behind. Just like the first one, it stopped to block their path. She stepped on the brake once more.

"Goddamnit!"

Sakura's fast and shaky breathing were loud inside the car; and her heartbeat was competing with it.

"Unlock the doors."

She turned the engine off and did as she was told. The man removed his left arm against her neck, and opened the two doors at their side of the car. All the while, the knife was pointed at her neck.

"Stay there." He stepped out with his knife, only to face her at the next second from the door beside her. "Get out."

She eyed the knife as she slowly stepped out of the car. As soon as she was out, the man's arm caged her again just above her shoulders, her back to him. He repositioned the knife at her neck. They stepped backwards until they were on the other lane of the road, keeping a visual of the two cars that blocked their way. Sakura gripped the man's arm to keep her balance, and also to prevent it from choking her.

The passenger side door of the first car that blocked them, swung open. And a figure with arms raised, as if in surrender, stepped out.

"Obito-san!"

"Hey… maybe we can talk this through." He said, addressing the man behind Sakura, while slowly walking towards them.

"Stay where you are!" Shouted the masked man, raising the hilt of the knife for emphasis.

Obito paused. "Okay, okay… easy there…" He eyed the knife and frowned when he noticed blood on Sakura's neck.

"Just tell us what you want right now. We can negotiate. So, there won't be a need for kidnapping, and no one will get hurt."

"Tsk. As if I'd buy that line."

_No one will get hurt_. That sentence played in Sakura's head over and over. That's right. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her. She had to do something, anything. But her shivering form wasn't helping. _Inhale… Exhale… Relax… Just focus Sakura… You can do this._

With all the traffic in her mind, she found the go signal. Obito's eyes flickered behind them.

_Kakashi-sensei!_

Her hands abruptly gripped the man's right arm and twisted it outward. The action caused him to drop the knife and made him loosen his hold around her. She took advantage of the situation by turning around to face him, and raising her right knee to meet his crotch. He grunted and leaned forward to reach for his lower region.

Sakura was about to run away, when a sudden tug of her hair prevented her from doing so. She screamed and held onto the hand that was pulling her hair back to the man's direction.

"You little bitch!" He growled out.

There was another grunt, and her hair was free. She looked back and there was Kakashi, restraining the man's arms from behind.

"Run Sakura!"

Sakura sprinted to where Obito was and clung to him as soon as he was in reach.

"You okay?" He asked. She just nodded against his chest.

"Hey." She looked up and found him smirking. "You were a monster back there."

She gave a small smile at that. Three more bodyguards emerged from the car behind Obito. They deemed it safe to finally show up, now that she wasn't held hostage anymore.

An agonized scream drew their attention back across the street, to where Kakashi and the man were still fighting. Kakashi was crouched as he held onto the left half of his face, where a huge amount of blood was seeping out from. The man had managed to retrieve his weapon.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted. "Sakura, stay here." He turned to the others. "Take care of her." Then he ran to aid his friend, along with Genma.

Sakura stayed with the two guards as the three men engaged into hand-to-hand combat. Obito knocked the man's arm first, which made him drop the weapon once more. Three versus one. But the man was keeping up. He blocked and avoided their hits in fluid movements. Genma made an attempt to punch the man's right cheek, but the man ducked and threw a kick to his side, throwing him to the ground.

Obito swung his fist in the air, but the man put his forearms together in front of him; effectively blocking the hit. The man raised one leg for a kick, but Obito caught his foot in the air and twisted it to an ankle lock. The man screamed as he drew his leg back and straightened it up with force. His foot landed a hit on Obito's chest, making Obito fall to the ground.

The man then faced Kakashi, who looked like he would lose consciousness at any second. The man attacked first, aiming for the left side of Kakashi's face. Kakashi ducked and managed to land a punch to the man's stomach. The man doubled over but quickly regained his stance and struck Kakashi's left eye.

Kakashi staggered backwards and tried to hold back another scream as he held onto his bleeding face. The man took advantage of the situation, and quickly seized the dropped weapon just about two meters away from him.

He raced towards Kakashi and lifted his right arm to take offense. He pulled his arm back, gaining momentum before flinging the twelve-inch long knife forward with all his might.

A scream.

The knife was embedded on a muscular chest.

It passed through the body armor,

the formal white shirt,

…and the red neck tie.

Sakura's eyes went wide at the scene. Another scream. It was from Genma, who was still on the ground. He held out his gun and pointed it at the man.

bang…

That wasn't the noise she was expecting.

At the next second, the man was on the asphalt. His hands were on his thigh, and his jeans were now soaked and dark red.

Sirens flooded the area as Sakura shifted her gaze to Kakashi and Obito, who were both unconscious on the ground. Strangers in white uniform ran to their side. One of the bodyguards on her either side also ran towards them. She made a move to go there, but the remaining guard held her in place. She recognized him as Kotetsu.

"No, let me go… I'll help them…" The voice sounded like hers.

"Sakura-san, let the medics handle it." Kotetsu said, as he struggled to get her inside the car where it would be safer. It would also prevent her from running to the scene.

Kakashi and Obito were now on stretchers and were being moved to the ambulance.

The police handcuffed the man responsible for it all. They pulled his balaclava off, revealing a messy brown hair and a man more or less in his late thirties.

Sakura sat on the backseat of the car Kotetsu ushered her into. The door closed beside her and she stared out the window, eyes fixed on the kidnapper. He was pulled up from the ground by two police officers. Then he was put into a stretcher, and on his way to another ambulance.

The commotion caused traffic on the area. A black van passed by on the other lane. Its windows tinted. The backseat window slid down, and then an arm extended out.

She couldn't breathe. Entwined with its fingers was a gun.

BANG!

She gasped as familiar red liquid covered the head of the brown-haired, late thirties man; who was already halfway loaded in the ambulance.

* * *

The window slid up to a close. He clutched the steering wheel and stepped on the accelerator. Charcoal eyes glanced at the rearview mirror to look at the man on the backseat, who was wiping the tip of his gun with a handkerchief.

"That was necessary. We couldn't risk being found out just because of a newbie's stupidity." Said the man from the backseat.

"Well, that was a shame. I admit he showed more than what we gave him credit for." Answered the person on the passenger seat.

"He knew the consequences. He failed, so he dies."

"That was close though, we almost had her."

A dark sneer marked the face of the man on the backseat.

"That's all right… There's always a next time."

* * *

He was in a study room, seating on a couch and facing one of the most powerful men in Japan. He was ready to handle his attitude, whatever that may be. Whether he was a stereotypical rich man or not, he still had to figure out. The more he knew about his charge, the better.

The man glanced at his watch and looked at him. "Do you want some coffee or tea while waiting?"

"No, thank you, Haruno-sama."

"Call me Kizashi, please. We wouldn't want the two Harunos here to turn whenever you say that, would we?"

"Indeed, Kizashi-sama."

"No need to be so formal. Just so you know… that was an attempt at humor."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kizashi called out.

The door opened and in came a teenage girl. She looked like she had just woken up. At 12:00 noon. Her hair was a tangled mess. Her hair wasn't ironed straight or artificially curled. Her eyes were puffy with dark bags. She didn't have any make-up on. She wore an ordinary red shirt with grey sweat pants. She wasn't wearing designer clothes. Her feet were in closed toe slippers. Her feet weren't in high heeled sandals.

In summary: She didn't look like a billionaire.

Kizashi smiled at her. "Come here, honey. There's someone I would like you to meet."

They stood from their seats, and Sakura walked to Kizashi's side as she eyed 'him' with a raised brow.

"Honey, this is Uchiha Sasuke, your new bodyguard. Sasuke, this is my daughter, Sakura."

Her eyes stayed on him as the brow which wasn't raised, joined the other. "Uchiha?"

"Yes, honey. He's Obito's nephew."

"Oh." She frowned. "Well, what about Kakashi-sensei?"

It was now Sasuke's turn to raise a brow. _Sensei?_

"Honey, he needs to stay in the hospital for a few more months. And you're going back to school next week, so you're gonna need a new bodyguard."

Her brows furrowed. "You mean a 'temporary' bodyguard, just until Kakashi-sensei gets back."

Kizashi sighed. "We'll see, honey."

"What do you mean 'we'll see'? I don't want any bodyguard but Kakashi-sensei!"

Now, that… was the rich, spoiled brat he was expecting to see.

"Young lady," Kizashi's voice was stern, and so was his face. "Don't you raise your voice on me, I'm your father. Sasuke will be your bodyguard for the meantime, until we're sure that Kakashi's healthy and is still capable for the job. Now, you better apologize to Sasuke for the behavior you just displayed. I have a meeting to attend to. If you'll'excuse me, Sasuke."

He walked out of the study and left his daughter without a goodbye.

There was a scowl on Sakura's face as she stared at the carpet. Her fists were clenched at her sides. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry." She gritted out, before turning on her heel and proceeding to the door. He was right on her trail.

"Why are you following me?" She snarled, as they walked down the hallway.

"Hn." Was she stupid? He was her charge now, so it was natural for him to follow her around. "I'm your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard, huh? Hey, are you even of legal age to be one? How old are you?"

He gave a scowl of his own and fixed his eyes on the steps, as they went up the staircase. He didn't like being interrogated.

She spoke again. "Oh, I'm sorry, how young?"

_Annoying_. "Eighteen."

Her brows shot up in surprise, but went back to their furrowed state almost immediately. "Fair enough."

They walked down another hallway and paused at a door.

"This is my room." She motioned for the door. "And you're not allowed to enter. This…" She pointed at the spot where she was standing. "Is your post. Understand?"

He gave a slight nod. She took that as a yes, so she turned around to grip the knob.

"I understand… princess."

She froze.

She turned her head and glared daggers at him. "Don't call me that."

She pushed the door open and slammed it back in place, all in less than a second.

_What was wrong with that brat? One moment she's fine and the next she was in flames._ Sasuke was sure that clear liquid settled at the bottom of her eyes. Or was he just imagining it? He shrugged and resolved to stand beside the door, which she designated as his 'post'.

He didn't care about his charge's personal business… unless he would benefit from it. He didn't care if the job was only temporary. He didn't care how dangerous it was. He didn't care if this would cost him his life. He didn't care how long he would wait. He didn't care.

All he cared about was his goal.

All he cared about was his mission.

He smirked.

_Let the mission begin._


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings

**A/N:**

**To quote the viral question: "Why are verbs so tense?!"**

**I'm training with them though... to calm them down a bit. Practice. Practice. Practice.**

**Anyways, let's have a little math.**

Formula: **a + b = x**

Equation 1:** a/you = awesome**

Equation 2:** b/me = grateful**

Solution by Substitution:

**awesome (you) + grateful (me) = x**

And** x = Another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Beginnings

* * *

The _events _that night to her _mind_, were like ocean _waves_ to the _shore_.

A month had passed since they happened. And still, they remained vivid. What they evoked within her couldn't be labeled as pity or sympathy. She had no right to think that. Empathy wasn't even enough to describe this feeling. It was more than that.

Those memories were unstoppable. They were currents that never got tired of coming back.

…

…

_The party that had been going smoothly turned into a complete disaster. The celebrant was kidnapped. Guards scattered around the backyard to search for possible suspects. The guests list was being reviewed. Everyone was panicking. And she was not an exception._

The head doctor, Tsunade, immediately sent them out of their table and into the hospital. Just in case more people would need medical attention tonight. Just in case there would be a need for additional nurses.

She was on her way to the front door when he called.

"Rin!"

"Obito? W-what happened? How was she taken?"

"Long story." He took a deep breath, then started racing with time. "The CCTV connection was hacked and the monitors remained still for a minute. But it was expertly done so no one noticed. The guards at the gates were knocked out. We found them behind the bushes. Someone must have sneaked in over the fences and into Sakura-chan's new car. And when she got inside, it took off!"

Another intake of breath. "But don't worry 'cause a tracking device was attached to that car and we're now on our way to follow it!"

Rin blinked. "I-I see."

"Yeah, so you shouldn't go outside! It's dangerous."

"I'm heading to the hospital, with Dr. Tsunade and the others."

"Just be careful. Oh! And can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is-mph!" Two hands held her head in place as a pair of lips muffled her next words.

Obito pulled back after a few seconds and scampered out the door. "Thank you for the good luck charm!"

For a moment, she was rooted in place. Before she came to her senses and ran after him outside. "Hey! You…"

He was already inside the car. It sped off as her eyes followed its movement along the driveway. _That was unexpected._ That was the first time he did that. He had always respected her personal space. She just shook her head and let it go.

"Hey Rin! C'mon! Dr. Tsunade will explode if we don't follow them to the hospital right away."

To her right were the rest of the nurses who attended the party. They were all inside a white van parked near the porch.

Had they been there all along? Why hadn't she noticed that van before? She jogged to the sliding door and settled inside.

Obito's feelings for her were not a secret. Actually, he practically announced it at the hospital the first time they met. He had sprained his elbow from falling off a trampoline while playing with Sakura; and Rin had been assigned to treat the injury. The gratitude and proclamation of love echoed through the hallways.

It was just a crush, she told herself then. So, she hadn't paid much heed to his feelings. But there was something pleasing in the knowledge that someone was infatuated with you. That someone saw something in you that no other person or even your own self could see. Obito was the first person who made her feel that way. And judging by the 'good luck charm' a while ago, it didn't feel like it was just a crush anymore.

Since she came from a broken family, she never experienced love from her parents. And all the suitors were just ignored, because she wanted to focus on career. But maybe now, she could make an exception…

She raised her hand and stroked her lower lip. Maybe she would give him a chance. He had been pursuing her for five years now. And maybe she had already developed a soft spot for him. Maybe she had fallen for him as well.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, the nurses changed into their uniforms. Being under Tsunade also meant being a girl scout. You always had to be ready either within your shift or under her orders, if you want to keep your work or your current salary.

Rin stepped out of the dressing room and was on her way to the nurses' station.

"Rin! We need help! Hurry!" Another nurse called.

They wasted no time and dashed to the emergency room. Three bodies greeted them. Two were severely wounded. One of which had a knife stuck to the chest.

Rin was at Obito's side almost immediately. Together with Tsunade and three more nurses, they took him to the operating room. He needed surgery; since the knife was in too deep, it punctured his right lung. The surgery lasted for hours, but Obito's condition was still critical. He was brought to the intensive care unit.

Rin was sitting at a table in the employees' lounge. Caffeine was a nurse's best friend, and she needed it at the moment. The worry for Obito took over her thoughts. She couldn't rest, knowing his life was still at stake. But the faith that he could survive this never left her.

People can live with only one lung; some were even born as such. Many had survived a lung puncture and continued to live. From the patients in the hospital, there were those whose one lung had collapsed; and yet they remained healthy and alive until now. So, even if Obito's right lung would cease to function, he could still live with the left.

_Yes, he can survive. He will live. He will._

Unlike Obito, the two other patients with him were stable now. Genma had only sustained a sprain to the ankle. His injury was the least serious among them three. Kakashi, however…

*Paging Nohara Rin, please proceed to the nurses' station. Paging Nohara Rin, please proceed to the nurses' station.*

The intercom snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn't have rounds at the moment. So, why was she needed?

"Rin, the patient at room 401 requested for you." A nurse said, as soon as Rin arrived at the said station.

"But isn't he supposed to be asleep?"

"That's what we thought."

"Okay, thank you."

She walked down the hallway, making her way to room 401. Just as she swung the door open and peered inside, her eyes stung at the sight.

On the bed was Obito, with the various tubes connecting his body to the machines around him. The machines that indicate he was still breathing, that his heart was still beating. Under his nose was a nasal cannula; a plastic tubing wrapped over his ears, like eyeglasses, with two hooks that fit into the nostrils.

Rin slipped inside and gently closed the door behind her. In careful steps, she walked to his side and sat down on the seat beside him. All the while, the eyes that she longed to see at this moment were hidden from the world. She almost thought he was unconscious until he broke the silence.

"R-Rin?..." The voice was raspy and low; way different from the usual loud and energetic one.

"I'm here." She whispered back, as he tilted his head to her direction with eyes still shut. Just then, his eyelids lifted and revealed two black circles adorned with her reflection.

"Rin… I'm so h-happy you're here…"

"Shh… Don't force yourself to speak. It's not good for your lung right now."

"H-how's Kakashi?..."

_His own life is in danger, and yet he still thinks about his friend._ "He's fine now."

"H-he better be… I saved his ass for a h-hundredth time now, y-you know…"

_And he even manages to smile at a time like this._ "Yeah? Well, I can't ask him about that since he's currently asleep, which reminds me… You're not supposed to be awake so soon. You just had undergone an operation for the past hour."

"H-heh… Guess that j-just proves I'm stronger than he is… Wh-what about that gash on his face?"

_There's no stopping him from talking, is there?_ "His eye was damaged, and I'm afraid we can't do anything to fix it."

What was up with this man? He should be more concerned about himself. Didn't he realize the situation he was in? Didn't he care about his own life? Didn't he care about the people worried about him? Didn't he care about her?

There was a warm sensation over her hand, which she discovered, was unconsciously gripping the bed sheet. A hand covered hers, and it was pierced with a tube that leads to the IV.

"L-listen, Rin… I may not be a d-doctor… But I've watched things like this in m-movies… If ever I c-can't survive thi-"

"Don't say that! You can, I know you can."

"Yeah, b-but just in case…"

"It won't be the case!"

"Just h-hear me out, p-please…"

"…"

"If that h-happens… Can I ask y-you a favor?"

"That depends… Does it involve kissing?"

_I like that smile. The smile that makes his eyes appear smaller._

"H-heh… If you w-want to take advantage of me… I w-won't object..."

Despite the situation, a soft chuckle escaped her.

Rin just finished her hospital rounds. Most of the patients were still asleep, but she had no choice but to wake them up and check their blood pressure. If she were to do things her way, she would let the patients get the rest they deserve and just perform a check-up once they awoke on their own.

The hallway was quiet, and this rarely happens at the hospital even when it's dawn. Emergencies occur anytime of the day after all. She passed by the window near the nurse's station. The sky already gained a faint light, and soon the sun would come out. It would symbolize the beginning of a new day, and of hope…

She paused and peered outside. The possibilities had been running in and out of her mind, until she finally arrived at a conclusion. Now, she was certain about her feelings for Obito. She was ready to let him into her heart. The reflection on the glass window startled her a little, for she wasn't aware that she had been smiling.

Fast footsteps reached her range, making her turn to the hallway. Nurses with shocked faces were running past her. Curious, she caught one's arm and inquired.

"What's wrong?"

"It's one of the patients in the ICU!" Then the nurse took off again.

Rin couldn't move. There was only one person in mind of who could that be, and her stomach almost dropped to the ground at the thought. But adrenaline rushed to her system and she sprinted to room 401.

Speakers were connected to her heart, and the hospital could hear its hammering. The walls were getting blurry; but she kept on running as she rubbed the liquid off her eyes. She wished, hoped, prayed that it wasn't him. Finally, room 401 came into view.

Who was she kidding? Of course it was him…

She was frozen at the open door. There was no bed inside. The tubes from the machines hung freely without the body they were previously connected to. The dim lighting was turned on for no one.

_The first rays of the sun were already peeking out the horizon. But he wouldn't be able to see it… because Obito was in the operating room._

…

…

Rin shook her head, as if doing so would remove the memories from her mind. Hadn't she cried enough? Maybe she was a masochist. Maybe she wanted to be reminded of the hurt.

Or maybe she wanted to relieve the memories of him… the first few moments of them as being more than just friends and less than lovers. The irony of it? Those were the last ones too.

Just as she was starting to return his feelings, she found out it was already too late.

The sandwich she'd taken three bites from and the half-full milk carton on the table stared back at her. She took the tray as she stood from her seat, then walked over to the trash bin and disposed its contents. Her break was over and it was time to do her rounds.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Without waiting for an answer, Rin turned the knob and walked inside. The sun's rays had passed through the windows and entered the room way before she did. There was the lone bed, with its head portion inclined. And rested on it was the patient, his side view to her.

"Good morning Kakashi-san, it's nice to see you're awake."

Kakashi was looking outside the window to his right. He then turned to her as the greeting reached his ears.

"Good morning… can't sleep."

She walked over to the foot of the bed and retrieved the records. "I see."

He turned back to the window. "I can say you're in the same predicament."

The pen was lifted off the paper for a second. "Yeah." Then, she walked to the bedside and checked the IV. After that, she checked his pulse rate and began to get his blood pressure. She was wrapping the cuff around his upper arm when he spoke.

"Did you talk to him that night?"

"…"

"Dr. Tsunade said that you're the one who told her about the operation."

"I did… He asked me to inform Dr. Tsunade about it, since she was his surgeon." The cuff started to inflate as she started squeezing the rubber bulb.

"Had he mentioned anything about me?"

She allowed a small smile. "He said he saved your life a hundred times."

Kakashi's right eye creased at the side. It was the only part of his face that could be seen, for he was still wearing the usual mask.

"He was wrong… I'm pretty sure it was more than that."

From that statement alone, Rin realized she had been selfish. She wasn't the only one who had lost a special someone. Obito's decision was now clear to her. And maybe he had known then what would be his fate.

It turned out Obito's left lung suffered an internal bleeding too. Based from the bruise on his chest, the cause was most probably a kick, a strong kick at that. So, the added puncture to his other lung caused him more difficulty in breathing. Until everything had led to what it was now.

She had no right to question Obito, because she didn't knew him well enough. He had his own reasons and she would respect that. Everything that happened was just a proof of how good his heart was. The heart that had just began to successfully capture hers.

Even if it weren't rational at this point, even if it was a masochistic thing to do, or no matter how tragic it may look; she found herself falling for him even more.

She gathered the apparatus and stood from the chair beside the bed. "Well, you're good. But you have to stay here for a while for further observations."

She put the records back at the foot of the bed and walked to the door. Just as she gripped the doorknob…

"Rin, thank you… for everything."

She turned her head to him. "No, Kakashi-san… thank you." Then she walked out the door and closed it behind her, before a drop travelled down her cheek.

* * *

Kakashi resumed looking out the window once Rin had stepped out of the room. All the nurses and Dr. Tsunade said he needed rest. But how can he completely do so when his mind was on his friend? They wouldn't allow him to leave the hospital grounds. He hadn't even got the chance to attend Obito's funeral. What kind of a friend was he?

He raised his hand on the bandage over the upper left part of his face, aligned with his right eye. There was now a blind spot in his field of vision, but proper training could fix that. It was all a matter of getting used to, the same as his friend's absence.

What did he do to deserve Obito's kindness? They had always been arguing about the smallest things. He rarely went along with all his bantering. No matter how much he sent him away and ignored his presence, Obito had always remained by his side, always ready to help. And although he recognized Obito's abilities, he had never let him know about it.

But somehow, Obito had been a brother to him. Yeah, maybe that was it.

Obito had mentioned that he hadn't been close to his brother, Fugaku. Obito had just been five when Fugaku moved out and attended university. The following year, Fugaku came home with his girlfriend, Mikoto, who was already pregnant at that time. After Mikoto gave birth to their first son, they got married and Fugaku continued with his studies.

After three years, Fugaku had graduated and the couple had another son. Obito and his parents hadn't heard from them since then. Until one day, they received news that the family had died in an accident. Eventually, Obito's parents also passed away. And that led a lone teenager to find a friend in an army boot camp.

Both of them had no family left, and that was an advantage in their chosen profession. The less people they would leave behind, the easier it was to risk their lives. And since they both had no one, maybe they had found a family in each other, a brother.

Kakashi raised a hand to stifle a yawn. The mask already covered his mouth, but he still did it regardless. There was really nothing to do in a hospital, or at least if you're the patient. The four white walls weren't very interesting and the scenery outside was slowing down at every second.

The entertainment he requested over the phone was taking years to arrive.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kakashi turned to the door as it creaked open a few inches, before a hand holding out a paper bag slid through the opening.

"Just get in." A murmur.

"Shhh… Why can't you keep quiet when you're supposed to?" A whisper.

"Hn."

"Ahem. Special delivery!"

Kakashi just shook his head. "I know it's you, Sakura."

"Damn! It's all your fault!" The door swung further and Sakura stepped inside, only to turn around and face the person at the hallway. "Stay there!"

"No." The same murmur.

SLAM!

Sakura quickly locked the knob. "Ha! You don't have a say to it!" Before turning on her heel to finally face Kakashi.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!"

"Who was that?"

Sakura walked over and sat on the chair beside him. "The new 'temporary' bodyguard. Oh! Here's your book."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I was beginning to think you forgot about this. This place is not a hospital. It's prison."

After he peered inside the bag, Kakashi reached for his favorite piece of literature. He was about to turn the cover when he remembered something.

"Hey, you don't seem to treat your new bodyguard very well."

"Correction, 'temporary' bodyguard… just until you get your ass off that bed." She shrugged. "Well, he started it."

His bodyguard instincts kicked in. "Why? What did he do to you?"

"…Nothing… He just said something that really pissed me off is all. Anyway, how's your eye?"

_It's not mine. _"Better." He faced his book then, signaling that he didn't want to continue the subject.

Sakura was humming to herself to fill in the silence, while observing invisible patterns on the opposite wall. After a few moments, she let out an audible sigh.

"It really is boring here. Now, I know what you mean. Even I could resort to reading that book if it's this quiet. You have a nice view of the park from here, though. But I guess you're already sick of looking at it for a month now."

"…"

She looked at her sensei. "Hello?... Oh, so I'd just been talking to myself all this time."

"…"

"Even the 'temporary' could speak more words than you right now, you know."

"…"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I miss having a backup in situations like this…"

Kakashi looked up from his book at that. Sakura's head was bowed to the floor.

"Hey."

She met his eyes.

"You're not the only one."

There was another knock at the door. Sakura whipped her head to its direction and glared at it.

"Sakura! This is Tsunade, open up!"

She stood up in an instant and ran to the door.

"Hi! Aunt Tsunade."

"There's no need to lock your bodyguard outside, Kakashi doesn't have a disease or something." Tsunade said, as soon as she stepped inside the room.

"I know, it's just tha-"

Another figure slipped through the door.

She threw him a murderous glare as he situated himself beside the door. "…never mind."

"Hn."

"What is it Dr. Tsunade?" Kakashi spoke from the bed.

"I just need to borrow Sakura for a moment, may I?" Tsunade faced Sakura and raised a brow in question.

Sakura nodded. "Sure, will it require the company of a bodyguard?"

"I don't think so, we'll just talk in my office, and it's a 'girl thing'." Tsunade winked at her before walking out the room. "We'll be right back!"

Sakura walked after her, but not before stopping to speak.

"Oh right! Where are my manners?..." She looked pointedly at the person beside the door. "You, that's Kakashi-sensei." Then she turned to the patient. "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke. He's Obito-san's nephew by the way."

She faced Sasuke once more. "You heard aunt Tsunade. If you think you're straight, you'll stay in this room." Then she was out with another door slam.

What Sakura said picked Kakashi's interest. _He's Obito's nephew?_

He stared at the young man. "So, you're an Uchiha?"

Sasuke's gaze shifted to him. "Yes."

Something wasn't right. How could that be? Obito had only one brother. But Fugaku and his family were dead a long time ago. Who could this person be? Was he an imposter? But he did look like an Uchiha. What if he survived the accident? He looked about Sakura's age too, if not older by a year or two. So, he must be Fugaku's younger son then. For now, there was only one way to find out.

"By any chance, do you have an older brother?"

Sasuke's expression remained indifferent, but Kakashi caught the slight narrowing of his eyes. His fists clenched at the sides and his eyes didn't waver.

"That's none of your business." He growled.

That only doubled Kakashi's suspicions. He didn't trust this kid's aura. Sasuke was up to something, and he would find out what it was. But he had a feeling it had something to do with Sakura.

Kakashi would keep an eye on this kid… literally. And in a way… so would Obito.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, what can I say?... couldn't let Kakashi have the "sharingan eye" any other way.**


	6. Chapter 6: Temporary

**A/N:**

**I have a not so new mantra and I think you kinda figured out what it is by now. Practice. Practice. Practice.**

**Again, I'd like to thank you for reading this and for caring about Obito. :)**

**Also, your reviews always make my day. Hope I'd do the same to yours, 'cause here's another chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Temporary

* * *

The school cafeteria was packed with students and their typical everyday chatters. But most of the conversations at the individual tables had a common denominator; they all include something, or rather, someone.

"Gosh! You're so lucky forehead!... What I'd do to get a hot bodyguard like that."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ino-pig? He's just a temporary."

"Whatever! How can I get my own bodyguard?! Tell me, now!"

"Geez… I don't know… Hire your own kidnapper or something?"

"I'll consider that."

"Good. Don't jump into it right away."

Ino, together with a number of students in the room – boys included, had been gazing out the windows and into the parking lot. A young man, who was leaning against a red convertible, captured most of the attention.

He was clad in black suit, the standard uniform for the Harunos' bodyguards. Although he was just standing there, with his back to the driver side door, he appeared to be in a pose for a photoshoot. Well-built physique, arms crossed in front, head slightly tilted to the side, clear fair skin, an indifferent expression on his aristocratic face, black colored irises and spiked black hair pointing to the four main directions and beyond; Sakura admit he was a looker.

_Alright! He's gorgeous. So what?!_

If the situation were different, he could pass as a potential crush. Potential, because the physical appearance wasn't the first thing she was looking for in a guy. Potential, because she still didn't know him as a person. Well, not that she was planning to. _As if!_ Besides, he had ruined all those potentials long ago since he mentioned the taboo word... princess.

How dare he call her a princess? Princesses are weak. Princesses always have a knight in shining armor to save them. Princesses always cry when they're in danger. Princesses accept the insults, mistreat, and wrongdoings of other people in silence or without any complaints. Princesses stand behind those who protect them and do nothing.

Princesses are the pathetic feminine images an eight-year old once believed in… and once had been.

If being a princess meant being alone in a castle while just watching the palace guards come and go to protect her, then she refused to be one. If it meant staying alive and letting others sacrifice for her, never mind.

There was only one person who could call her a princess. And since that person was gone, consequently the title had also ceased to exist.

'_Sakura-hime'_

_Dammit! This isn't the time and place to be thinking such things. It's all that temporary's fault! _

_Tch, just look at that stance! Why is he a bodyguard, anyway? He should be in the entertainment industry with his unbelievably good looks._

Most girls in this school, or girls in general for that matter, made his presence a big deal; and Sakura cursed herself for starting to think the same. She had to remind herself that he was the person who took her Kakashi-sensei's place. No, he stole it. And she would do anything to make him quit the position. She would make him wish he had never even applied as a bodyguard in the first place.

That was her plan, to pester him until he'd have enough and quit the job. Then, Kakashi-sensei could regain the place as her personal bodyguard as soon as he was out of the hospital, just the way it was supposed to be. The sooner she could get the temporary to quit, the better. Although her efforts were just ignored at this moment, she would not give up. Behind all the stoic appearances, surely there was some irritation in there.

She knew her actions could be considered hypocritical, since she was against bullying from the start. But it needed to be done. It was the only rational option in her objective of maintaining Kakashi-sensei as her bodyguard, unless she would confront her dad about it. No, the latter was out of the list.

She couldn't let her emotions took over again, like that time when she had shouted at her dad. Whenever it came to people she was close to, her emotions tended to have a life of their own. In truth, she wasn't aware that she had raised her voice until after she had done it.

Shame had been the next thing that hit her. If Sakumo-san were there, he would have been disappointed at her behavior. After all, he had taught her to be polite when talking to the elderly, especially to her own father. She had apologized to her dad after that. But she wouldn't risk opening up the same subject with him again.

So, she was stuck in the first option: to torment the temporary by showing him inappropriate behavior. She would make him suffer the consequences of stealing her Kakashi-sensei's place. If she would continue being mean to him, he would eventually reach his breaking point.

_And when the time comes… Victory will be mine!_

"Um… Sakura-chan, why are you grinning? No offense, but it's getting a bit creepy."

"It's okay Hinata, I was just thinking about something. Even I am sometimes creeped out with my own thoughts."

"Ooh… What's goin' on behind that forehead, huh forehead? I knew it! You're a closet pervert and you're lusting over that new bodyguard! Admit it!"

"Huh? Where did that come from Ino-pig?"

"Oh come on! Who wouldn't be attracted to that god-like creature? I could just imagine the muscles underneath that suit…"

Another person made their presence known. "Do you have any idea how gross that just sounded? Not everyone thinks the way you do, Ino."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Not everyone at this table is attracted to guys. Isn't that right, Tenten?"

Sakura and Hinata remained silent as they watched the two persons across the table. Eyes fixed on the brunette.

"Oh, so you're in 'miss know-it-all' mood again. Don't just assume things, 'cause you don't know anything."

Two pairs of eyes glided to liquid-blue ones.

"Puh-lease! It's obvious. You're more into guys' sports, you don't make any effort to dress up, and you don't find the guy population attractive. No need to hide it, we accept you for who you are."

Two pairs of eyes glided to rich-brown ones.

"Whoa! Don't pick on my sports and clothing preferences. Not every girl should be all Barbie-like the way you are! And just how sure are you that I'm not attracted to guys?! FYI… I have a thing for Ne…"

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at equally wide rich-brown ones, until Ino decided to break the silence.

"Were… you just gonna say… that you have a thing for Ne-?"

"Excuse me, ladies." A smooth masculine voice interrupted the girls' conversation. They turned to the source and there was Suigetsu, also a junior student but in a different class. Tenten let out an audible sigh and took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Hey there Suigetsu! What brings you here? Do we have a basketball practice this afternoon?"

Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks somehow gained a faint red color. "Uh… No, the practice is still scheduled for tomorrow. Heh, actually I was wondering… if I could excuse Sakura for a sec."

"Me?... Um, sure." Sakura wasn't expecting that. Still wondering what the matter could be, she rose from her seat and followed Suigetsu after facing her curious friends and muttering "Be right back."

Suigetsu walked out of the cafeteria, turned right and stopped a few meters away from the doors. The hallway was much less busy, with only the subdued noises from inside the cafeteria and the few students that passed by. He turned to face her and kept his eyes to the wall beside them.

"Hey… I know it's late to say this but uh… are you okay? I mean, after what happened to your birthday party…?"

Sakura pushed back the memories of that event and focused to answer his question. Suigetsu was one of the guests in that party; he was even one of those guys whom she danced with. The Hozukis had been a loyal business partner of the Harunos, so it was natural for them to be invited in special occasions.

Though she wasn't sure why he had to ask how she was doing, since the media announced that to the world, she would still grant him an answer. After all, he went through the trouble of excusing her from her friends.

"I'm fine now, thank you for your concern."

Sakura was finding it hard to catch those dark blue eyes that were strangely close to purple. What was wrong with him? It almost looked like he was getting nervous just by facing her.

"Oh, great… It's just that you'd been absent for weeks, so… yeah."

"Oh my God! Is this about the Science club activity this Friday? Damn, I forgot about that! I'm really sorry. I'll help in the preparations later. I promise!"

"No, it's… Uh… Pres Nara already took care of that."

"Seriously?... Wow, I gotta say, it's a challenge to imagine Shikamaru being busy. Are all the preparations set? I feel like I'm a VP for nothing."

"Well, the stage still needs a fix…"

"Okay, I'll go there after class. Thanks for informing me."

An unwelcome voice joined the exchange. "Well, what do you know?... Losers attract losers after all."

"Ugh, what do you want now Karin? Don't bring Suigetsu into this."

"Whatever! He didn't need to get near you to be considered a loser. I'm sure he's doing well all by himself, or should I say herself?!" Karin turned to Ami as they both snickered.

Ami gave Suigetsu the once-over. "I vote for 'herself', it fits better. C'mon Karin, let's not waste our time with these losers."

"Yeah… See you at class, girl face! And hope I won't see you again, freak!"

Karin and Ami continued walking down the hallway while laughing at their own jokes.

"Don't mind them, Suigetsu. All they do is made fun of other people."

"Yeah, I'm used to it by now."

"So, Karin's also been bullying you?"

"Ever since grade school."

"Oh, then… welcome you to the club!"

It was their turn to share a laugh of their own, and this time the school bell joined them.

* * *

It was another weekend, another day without school, another bonding day with the Uzumakis, and another pretend day with Karin.

The lunch was held at the Harunos' this time. They just had their meal and Kizashi was having a chat with Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki in the living room. Karin, on the other hand, decided to take an afternoon swim at the backyard pool. And because they were 'close friends', Sakura had no choice but to hang out with her.

Sakura wasn't in the mood to swim, so she didn't change from her shirt and shorts. She was just sitting by the edge of the pool with her feet submerged in the water, while the temporary bodyguard posed for another photoshoot on a wooden beach-lounge chair to her left.

Seated on the edge, legs about two feet apart, elbows rested on the knees, joined hands covered his mouth, and the ever so indifferent expression on the face; Sakura detested him more. Why did he have to look good without even trying to? She kind of envied him for that.

They were waiting for Karin, who was taking the time changing into her swimwear.

_She'll probably try to impress the temporary. Well, this could be entertaining._

Karin had been extra friendly today, and Sakura was certain the new bodyguard was the culprit. First, Karin asked to be 'formally' introduced with him. Then, she stayed at Sakura's side and clung to one of the bodyguard's arms, or at least whenever his arms weren't tightly crossed on his chest. Thirdly, Karin offered the seat between her and Sakura at the dining table, which was much to Sakura's glee, he declined.

And because Karin wasn't running out of advances, she insisted to have a swim at the pool. Sakura guessed it was the 'next level' move. What better way to get a man's attention than to display the 'womanly assets'? And what better way to discreetly do so than to take a swim at the pool?

The water had a tinge of blue and its constant swaying created a distorted image of her feet. She wiggled her toes and rotated her feet clockwise and counter. It became a form of entertainment in a weird way and she couldn't contain the chuckle she had been holding.

"Hn."

She whipped her head to the temporary's direction. "What did you say?"

"Hn."

"Thought so."

She looked back at the water, and then an idea popped into mind. It was time to take action towards her objective. Operation: torment the temporary… begins.

Slowly, Sakura tried to get a visual of Sasuke by glancing through the corner of her eyes. He wasn't looking. In a flash, she scooped her hands at the pool surface and swung them toward the temporary. The formless liquid shards flew into the air and struck the target.

_Jackpot!_

With eyes closed, he raised a hand and wiped the water off his face. There was an improvement, he was scowling. Sakura took that as a good sign and went for strike two. When she risked another look at him, a chill ran down her spine. His glare was competing with the sun. She put the sudden decrease of courage aside and raised her chin.

"Do you have something to say now?"

"What was that for?" The low voice just added to the scare factor, but she shrugged it off.

"Nothing, I just felt like doing it. Do you have any problem with that? If you do, I'm more than willing to make a resignation letter for you."

"Spoiled brat."

Instead of being offended, Sakura took delight at the comment and expressed it in a full out beam. Her plan was working. "Why, thank you!"

He rose from the lounge chair and started walking inside the house. "Annoying."

"Hey! Are you gonna start that letter now?"

"I'm going to the rest room." His tone was low, but she still caught it.

As soon as he was out of sight, she laughed at her own antics. She ignored the faint guilt in her gut and reminded herself that this was for a good cause; she was doing this for her Kakashi-sensei. The whole acting thing with Karin sure had its perks.

"Hey freak, where's Sasuke-kun?"

_Speak of the devil._ "Rest room."

Sakura opened her mouth for more words, but then decided it would be best to keep it to herself. To critic Karin's attire would be suicide on her part. Karin was practically wearing strip of red fabrics that were excuse of a two piece bathing suit, barely concealed by the white open bath robe over her shoulders. But Sakura had to admit, Karin put justice to the attire. Another insecurity of hers awakened from its dormant state: her less than average bust size.

Her young age had always been her excuse to that, but now that she thought about it… Aren't she and Karin of the same age?

_Genetics sucks._

Karin took the robe off and threw it to the nearest lounge chair. "Oh well… Better start swimming now, 'cause Sasuke-kun would definitely give in to my charm if he sees me wet." She sniggered. "Get it?"

"I like to make believe that I didn't."

"Yeah, stay in your make-believe world, freak!" Karin made her way to the diving board at the far side of the rectangular pool.

"I don't need to hear your own positive reinforcement, Karin. Oh, you might want to lower your voice. You wouldn't want anybody to think we're arguing. It might ruin our make-believe friendship… not that I mind."

Karin snarled and threw a glare at Sakura, before setting herself in a diving stance and plunging into the pool. Splashes of water jumped from the surface upon the sudden intrusion.

Sakura squinted at the water since Karin's figure could hardly be distinguished. She had to give Karin credit for being able to swim deep underwater. No matter how many times Sakura tried to do that, she always ended up being forced up the surface.

Finally, Karin sprang near the edge of the pool, just opposite from where Sakura sat. She fixed the now darker red hair behind her ears and scanned the area.

"Is Sasuke-kun here yet? What's taking him so long?!"

"Maybe he's busy with the hair dryer…"

"Why would he need a hair dryer?"

"Same reason why you use it."

"Are you making fun of me, freak?"

"I'm not laughing, am I?"

Karin made a growling sound and slapped both hands on the water, creating more splashes around her. "You won't get away with this."

"Whatever."

The group of bushes to her far right was much more interesting to look at. Sakura hadn't noticed this before, but most of the plants at their backyard were grouped in odd numbers. This group had five.

_Maybe it's a landscaping rule or something?_

She was about to have a look at another set of bushes when a tug at her foot and a shriek beat her to it.

The next thing that made sense was water… a lot of it. Sakura struggled to kick and bring her arms up and down at the sides to push her way up, but something was keeping her down. Only then, she realized that the shriek had come from her. Whenever her face would break the surface, she tried to inhale as much air as she could; but the stubborn water wanted to follow and forced itself into her airways.

There wasn't any progress, even if she kept on digging her way up. Was this it? Would she die this way? Her eyelids were starting to weigh more, but she refused to stop her limbs from moving. The anchor at her foot was released, but now her limbs were also heavy. The water was turning into solid and it was getting more difficult to move.

Something wrapped itself around her waist, and then the atmosphere greeted her back. She couldn't raise her eyelids yet as she coughed out excess liquid. Something hooked under her legs and upper back, before she floated in the air. She was a lightweight this time.

Then a thousand soft needles tickled her nape and she was now horizontal. She had never been more thankful to be on solid ground. While she relished at the reunion with the soil, she kept her eyes closed and allowed the air to fill her lungs.

"Oh my God! Sakura, are you okay?" Karin's worried voice came from a distance.

_Karin! Dammit! I should've known._

Something warm made contact with her chin.

"Hey."

The same warmth tapped her left cheek.

"Wake up."

Then her nose trills were pinched together, blocking her air path.

_Oh, no you don't. Not again!_

She opened her eyes, and lo and behold… the temporary's face inches above hers. The untamed spiked hair was soaked and fell downwards, making water droplets hit her face. He didn't seem to notice her eyes because he continued to slowly lower his head, thin lips slightly parted.

Time had been jumbled; seconds turned to days and milliseconds turned to hours. Everything was in slow motion.

Her jaw was pulled down and her own lips pulled apart. The temperature rose at his proximity and her throat dried all of a sudden. After her pool episode, she still needed water at this point, a drinking water. It looked like the sun chose to strike its maximum heat at this hour. She noted to observe that tomorrow.

_So, now it's fire? What's up with the four elements today?_

As she drifted back to the situation before her, or above her, or whatever; she realized what he was about to do, and her reflex took over.

_No! I won't let you steal my first kiss! _

"HYAAAAAA!"

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What do you want now?!"

"Sakura, it's me."

Sakura threw her book to the side, crawled to the edge of the bed and run toward the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're back!" With the speed of light, she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I am? I haven't noticed." Kakashi ruffled her hair as she pulled back to grin at him.

"So, does this mean you can go back to work now?"

"About that… Your dad wants to talk to you in the study. Right now."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

Kakashi shrugged and led the way to where the older Haruno was, before Sakura ran after him and matched his steps as they walked down the hallway side by side. Then he initiated another conversation.

"I heard about what happened to you the other day."

"Oh, it's no big deal."

"Everything life threatening is a big deal, Sakura."

"Yeah? Well, I'm alive, right? That's what matters now."

"Yeah. Thanks to your bodyguard, who, by the way, received a very interesting thank you gift."

"Heh, you can say that you're proud of me, you know. I wouldn't mind. And for the record, he's a 'temporary' bodyguard. Where is he anyway?"

"In the study room... Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I'm proud."

Inside the study, the atmosphere was all business-like. The two sofas facing each other both had occupants. On one were her dad and his remaining bodyguard, Iruka. On the other was the temporary, with the still visible purplish bruise at the left side of his lips.

Sakura fought back a smile at the observation, remembering just when, where, why and how he obtained that. But most especially, who gave him that.

She was grateful that he saved her, of course. But the attempted CPR wasn't needed. She would rather die than have him as her first kiss. Well, it wouldn't count as a kiss… but it still involved the lips, so that was a no no.

_He didn't look so perfect now, did he? That'll remind him that nobody's perfect, so he didn't deserve to look like one!_

Kizashi was the first to speak as he motioned to the couch opposite him. "Honey, have a seat first. Kakashi, please."

Sakura sat beside the temporary, and Kakashi-sensei sat beside her. She had this nagging notion that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Honey, I just need to inform you about some matters… What happened at the previous party took a toll in our security squad. The incident just proves that our security measures were inadequate. So, I decided to recruit additional bodyguards, whom would presumably be arriving in the next few weeks. I also plan to have additional CCTV cameras installed around the premises. Partially, those are the changes that will take place."

"O-kay… But what do those things have to do with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Honey, as we all know… Obito's gone… Now, I had talked to Kakashi about it and he agreed with the offer… Kakashi will take Obito's place as one of my personal bodyguards. So, that means… your official bodyguard will now be Sasuke."

"…"

"Honey?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The fresh air helped Kakashi in evaluating his thoughts as he took a walk at the backyard.

After they talked to Sakura, she locked herself in her room. He expected her to react that way, but he had never seen her that mad before. Still, he hoped that she would be able to forgive him for his decision.

He wanted to honor his friend in any way, and being able to take Obito's place as Kizashi's personal bodyguard was perfect. He would take whatever opportunity there was to convey his gratitude to Obito, no matter how indirect it might be. Besides, he would continue to reside in the Haruno mansion; therefore, Sakura would still be able to see him often.

Also, he made that decision to keep the Uchiha. If Sasuke was permanently assigned as Sakura's personal bodyguard, it would allow him to keep track of the Uchiha's actions. Since Sakura would most likely prefer Kakashi's company, he could discreetly monitor Sasuke. It was a great risk to let him near her, but so far, Sakura was doing well in protecting herself.

Kakashi would rely on that for now, while he also trained to use his lone eye. He requested to be out of the hospital earlier than expected. As a consequence, he wouldn't be able to use the new left eye for a while. So, he would spend the rest of his vacation days in training and in gathering information about the new bodyguard.

The application records were the nearest and most basic source of information. And according to the documents, which were authenticated, Sasuke was the only one left of his family. His parents' name were written there and labeled as deceased, together with their death certificates. So, that crossed-out Kakashi's 'imposter theory'.

_Sasuke did survive the accident… But how? How come he's the only one?_

One more thing that bothered Kakashi was the sibling part. It was left blank.

From what Kakashi could remember in Obito's stories, Fugaku had two sons. He was sure about that. So, why didn't Sasuke write down his older brother's name? Where was he? Was he also alive?

He remembered Sasuke's reaction at the hospital, which was another puzzle piece. Was he bearing anger towards his brother?

All the questions only strengthened Kakashi's resolve to uncover the mystery that was Uchiha Sasuke.

A murmur distracted his train of thought.

It came from the rear side of the garden storage shed. On instinct, he reached for the pistol at his side, stealthily walked near the structure and hid behind the tall bushes.

"Yes, I know... No one, so far…" _Sasuke?_

Kakashi couldn't see his face, but there was no doubt that the voice and that kind of hair style belonged to Sasuke. He appeared to be on the phone, his back to Kakashi. Now, Kakashi wasn't the type to eavesdrop, but this could be considered as part of his investigation. So, he continued listening in on Sasuke's side of the conversation.

"Hn. Even better… I'm now the permanent."

_So, he's talking about being Sakura's bodyguard. _That confirmed Kakashi's intuition. Whatever it was Sasuke had been hiding, was connected to Sakura.

"I won't… I know that… Bye." Sasuke turned his head from left to right, before striding out of his place and back to the house.

_Who was he talking to? Why did he need to hide behind the storage shed for a call?_ Kakashi emerged from his hiding spot and stared at the Uchiha's back.

_Just what are you up to, Sasuke?_


End file.
